


Before you talk

by LilithJow



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complications, Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Tu mi aspetti?».<br/>«Ti aspetto sempre, Alé. Sempre».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Come ho già detto - ma lo ripeto perché non so quale storia venga aperta prima (se viene aperta) - sto postando anche qui le mie storie precedentemente pubblicate su Wattpad. In questo caso - trattandosi di una fanfiction con più capitoli - l'aggiornamento verrà messo da entrambi le parti (senza apparente motivo, a quanto sembra).  
> No, in realtà c'è: conquistare anche AO3 con la Gennex.
> 
> p.s. Un commento è gradito, sono ansiosa e mi piacerebbe avere dei pareri.

> _Puntami la tua colpa e il tuo rancore._  
>  _Dimmi che non mi perdonerai._  
>  _Strappa le mie ali di cartone.  
>  __Urla che tu non mi hai amato mai.  
>  __Sì, ma stringimi_ **prima di parlare**.

 

Avevano litigato tante volte – forse fin troppe – ma nessuna di quelle era stata _così_ violenta, probabilmente perché in tali occasioni i motivi erano futili, piccoli diverbi e screzi di alcun valore dettati dal « _sei arrivato tardi, dannazione, dove hai la testa?_ » o « _dormi sempre, Gennà, possibile che devo essere sempre io a svegliarti?_ ». Piccole dimenticanze e contrattempi su cui poi ridevano per delle ore –oppure Alessio ci tesseva sopra una lista infinita di battute che facevano sommessamente sospirare a Gennaro « _Madò, Alé, sei una persona squallida_ ».

 _Quella_ volta, invece, tutto era stato diverso.

Aveva preso una piega differente a partire dalle espressioni che si erano stampate sul volto di entrambi.

Da una parte c'era Gennaro, con occhi lucidi e labbra serrate, che stringeva i pugni lungo i fianchi talmente forte da conficcare le unghie dentro i palmi e iniziare a sanguinare.

Dall'altra, il sorriso di Alessio che rapidamente sbiadiva di fronte alla visione dell'altro ragazzo perché...

Beh, aveva pensato fosse uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, un ennesimo aneddoto che gli avrebbe fornito altre perle semi-comiche.

Ma che c'era di divertente in un " _Ehi, Alé, ti ricordi la volta in cui ho confessato di averti tradito?_ ".

 

**

 

Alessio scosse ripetutamente il capo e, distratto, fece due passi indietro rischiando di sbattere contro il bracciolo del divano e ribaltarcisi su. Non disse nulla, nessuna frase venne fuori dalla sua bocca ed era ciò che faceva stare più in ansia Gennaro. Si era preparato a tutto– davvero a tutto: aveva messo in conto le sue urla, la sua rabbia, magari anche un pugno da parte sua – sebbene fosse abbastanza convinto che l'altro non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai colpito, nemmeno sotto l'effetto della furia più cieca, ma lui, per correttezza, aveva messo in conto anche tale eventualità.

Invece non accadde nulla del genere, ottenne soltanto del silenzio e il suo sguardo vuoto; ancora non sapeva se ciò fosse un bene o un male.

«Alé» biascicò Gennaro e il suo tono fu molto simile a quello di unbambino. «Ti prego, dimmi qualcosa».

Ancora nulla. Alessio puntò gli occhi a terra, immobile. Non aveva idea di come fosse più corretto reagire. Prendersela e sbraitargli contro i peggiori insulti che gli venivano in mente? E a che sarebbe servito? Di certo non avrebbe calmato l'immensa fitta al cuore che sentiva in quel preciso istante.

Forse era uno dei motivi per cui evitava sempre di andare in escandescenza e preferiva la quiete.

Ci ragionò anche su. Era lecito arrabbiarsi? Essere deluso? Del resto loro non avevano mai definito ciò che erano. Non avevano mai attestato, lì, nero su bianco il " _siamo una coppia_ ", " _stiamo insieme_ ", probabilmente perché nessuno dei due lo aveva mai ritenuto troppo importante. Era una situazione naturale, era così che doveva essere e non lo avevano mai detto ad alta voce.  
Né detto a nessun altro. Né mai usciti tenendosi la mano in pubblico. Né cenato fuori a lume di candela.

Né... Né niente.

Avveniva sempre dentro a quattro mura: baci bollenti in un letto estremamente piccolo per starci comodi entrambi e, alla fine, era sempre Alessio quello ad alzarsi con il mal di schiena poiché per nulla al mondo avrebbe permesso che al suo Gennaro si accavallasse qualche muscolo durante la notte.

Era anche quello stare insieme?

Avevano forse sbagliato a non ritenere di abbastanza rilevanza il fatto di comunicarlo agli altri?

Se lo sapevano solo ed esclusivamente loro, _allora quel rapporto esisteva sul serio?_

Alessio si tempestò di suddette domande in un tempo che a lui parve essere composto da intere ore. Nella realtà passarono soltanto una manciata di secondi durante i quali Gennaro si era avvicinato e, ora, gli stava di fronte, cercando disperatamente il suo sguardo. Riuscì ad incontrarlo solo dopo una ulteriore attesa e, quando accadde, desiderò non averlo fatto.

Gli occhi di colui che considerava la propria anima gemella erano totalmente assenti, apatici, come quelli di un estraneo. Aveva imparato a leggerli e sapeva benissimo cosa trovarci di solito: amore, devozione, premura. Tutto ciò pareva esser svanito completamente.

«Che vuoi che ti dica?» mormorò il ragazzo moro e il suo tono di voce risultò piatto, quasi provenisse da un'automa.

«Non lo so» singhiozzò l'altro «però fa' qualcosa. _Parlami._ Dì che mi odi, va bene tutto». Fu una vera e propria supplica.

Alessio abbozzò una risata, finta e priva di qualsivoglia entusiasmo. «Non ti odio».

«E io non ti credo».

«Perché no?».

«Perché ti ho confessato di esser stato con un'altra persona e tu – tu ti comporti come non fosse successo niente». Gennaro aveva ridotto così tanto la distanza da parlargli a pochi centimetri dal volto, il che costrinse il compagno a voltare il capo e fissare nuovamente il pavimento. Ci fu di nuovo silenzio nella stanza, un'assenza di suono pesante come un macigno.

«Non mi importa». Alessio pronunciò quella frase con un velo di acidità. Poi scostò l'altro ragazzo e si diresse dritto verso l'uscita della camera con la chiara e concisa intenzione di abbandonare quel luogo.

Gennaro rimase immobile, congelato da tali tre semplici parole. Trovò –non seppe dove – la forza di girarsi e seguire i suoi movimenti, ma non quella di camminare e avvicinarsi ancora una volta. Non per il momento, almeno. «Non ti...» balbettò e l'incertezza si trasformò in maniera rapida in collera. « _Non ti importa?!_ » urlò.

Alessio si fermò con la mano già sul pomello della porta. Avrebbe voluto aprire quest'ultima e sparire, andar via, smettere di pensare e –magari – affogare ogni dispiacere nell'alcol. Eppure esitò. «A quanto pare ci senti bene» disse.

Fu a causa di quel commento che Gennaro scattò, raggiungendolo in una frazione di secondo. Lo afferrò per le spalle, sebbene temesse di non essere in grado di scuoterlo – a livello fisico, era in netto svantaggio. Fortunatamente, dall'altra parte non trovò troppa resistenza e riuscì nell'intento di far girare e bloccare Alessio con la schiena contro il muro. Poggiò le mani ai lati della sua testa, mentre il proprio respiro si era fatto affannoso. Il moro, invece, si lasciò scuotere e maneggiare come fosse una bambola di pezza, tenendo il capo basso.

«Menti» sbraitò Gennaro. «So che stai mentendo».

«Genn, lasciami andare».

«No! No, non ti lascio andare perché stai dicendo solo cazzate».

«Questo è quel che pensi tu».

C'era calma e caos in quella conversazione.

Sussurri da una parte e urla dall'altra.

Alessio ancora non aveva sollevato la testa, impedendo ai loro sguardi di fondersi l'uno dentro l'altro e Gennaro lo aveva notato, arrivando presto alla conclusione che adottasse tale meccanismo come una sorta di auto-difesa. Lui lo aveva usato in talmente tante occasioni che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere quei medesimi comportamenti.

«Davvero non ti importa di tutto ciò che abbiamo passato?» gridò ancora il ragazzo biondo, premendo i palmi contro la parete. «Quel che abbiamo fatto, quel che ci siamo promessi? Non ti importa di me? Non ti importa di – di noi?».

«Quale  _noi,_ Genn?». Gli occhi di Alessio si sollevarono solo allora, ma ancora non si incrociarono con quelli del proprio compagno. Fissarono altrove: in alto, verso il soffitto, o nella direzione del divano o in quella della finestra, ma mai – _mai_ – verso i due fari color azzurro che lo scrutavano così da vicino. «Non esiste nessun _noi_ ».

«Smettila».

«No, non la smetto. Sto solo dicendo la verità. Siamo soltanto due persone che fanno – musica insieme, piuttosto bene e basta. Non c'è nient'altro».

Ogni frase che fuoriusciva dalla sua bocca era soltanto un colpo doloroso in più da incassare da parte di Gennaro che cominciò a pensare che l'idea di prendersi qualche cazzotto non fosse poi così male, considerato ciò che stava accadendo. «Noi siamo _solo_ questo» disse il biondo e, improvvisamente, il suo tono di voce calò. «Siamo di più. Io – Alé, _io ti amo_ ».

La confessione venne pronunciata in maniera lieve; un segreto – non tanto segreto – rivelato con esitazione ed ansia, con paura ed angoscia, eppure pregno di sincerità. Forse non si aspettava di dire quelle esatte parole per la prima volta in vita sua in un'occasione del genere, ma lui e il romanticismo erano due mondi separati. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

Alessio, però, rise istericamente. «Mi ami, ma sei andato a letto con un altro. Hai uno strano modo di esporre i tuoi sentimenti».

Gennaro non lo stette ad ascoltare. «Io ti amo» ripeté « e so che lo fai anche tu».

«Non faccio un bel niente. Finiscila e fammi passare, devo andarmene».

«No».

«Genn, piantala, lasciami andare».

«No, finché non lo ammetti».

Il moro sbuffò. « _Non_ ti amo, okay? Levatelo dalla testa e lasciami andare».

Gennaro tremò violentemente. Non ce la faceva più a dialogare con qualcuno che era lontano anni luce dalla versione di Alessio con cui aveva a che fare tutti i giorni.  
Quella che aveva davanti non poteva essere la stessa persona che di notte lo cullava, che gli accarezzava i capelli per farlo rilassare, che faceva il bagno con lui e lo stringeva per non fargli prendere freddo. Tale versione così premurosa pareva essere scomparsa e ci stava da schifo perché era esclusivamente colpa sua.

Perché lo aveva ferito così in profondità da annientarlo, ne era consapevole.

Eppure, nonostante il torto che gli si riversava addosso, non voleva – e non poteva – perderlo in quel modo. Non poteva permettere che quello stupido errore li cancellasse e distruggesse.

Non avrebbe retto un'accusa così grande.

Perciò prese Alessio per il mento e lo costrinse a voltarsi e far incrociare il loro occhi. « _Guardami_ mentre lo dici» sibilò. L'altra sua mano scivolò ad afferrare quella del moro, fino a quel momento abbandonata lungo il fianco; piano, la guidò sulla propria gamba, a salire sui glutei, poi sulla schiena e, infine, sul petto, all'altezza del cuore.

« _Stringimi_ e _toccami_ mentre lo dici. Dillo così, ad alta voce, e ti lascio andare. Ti lascio andare e io sparisco, te lo giuro». Gennaro tirò su col naso. Non stava più piangendo, ma era sicuro che avrebbe ripreso a breve. Lentamente, abbandonò la presa sul mento di Alessio e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, socchiudendo per una frazione di secondo le palpebre. «Te lo giuro, te – te lo giuro, io sparisco» biascicò. «Però devo sapere che davvero non mi ami, lo devo leggere nel tuo sguardo. Per favore, Alé...».

Fu Alessio a tremare, allora. Avere Gennaro a quella insignificante distanza e sentire il calore del suo corpo sotto i propri polpastrelli gli faceva sempre perdere la testa, lo destabilizzava. Una parte di sé avrebbe voluto spingerlo via, allontanarlo perché la ferita che gli aveva procurato non smetteva di bruciare. Invece fece l'esatto opposto. Prese un respiro profondo – quasi dovesse prepararsi ad un'immersione – e si avventò sulle labbra dell'altro ragazzo. Gli ci volle poco a ribaltare la situazione, ad essere lui a bloccare il compagno contro il muro. Una mano corse subito al suo viso e, rapidamente, dietro alla nuca; gli tirò i capelli, dosando la propria forza, ma ciò non impedì a Gennaro di emettere un gemito, spezzato dalla foga di quel bacio che racchiudeva dentro di sé tensione, apprensione e dolore.

Tanto dolore, da parte di entrambi.

La consapevolezza di aver causato un danno permanente da un lato.

Quella di esser stato irrimediabilmente distrutto dall'altra.

 

> _Siamo un bacio in mezzo all'esplosione,  
>  _ ___anche il cielo pesa la metà.  
>  _ _ _ ___E tu stringimi prima di parlare._ _ _

 

Una lacrima rigò la guancia di Alessio, mentre le loro bocche piano si distaccavano.

Gennaro riusciva perfettamente a sentire il respiro del proprio compagno sulla pelle ed era, in quel momento, la miglior sensazione del mondo.

«Tu mi fai male» mormorò il ragazzo moro, strusciando le labbra sul volto dell'altro. «Mi fai costantemente male».

«Mi dispiace, io--».

«Sta' zitto. Per favore, sta' zitto».

Normalmente, con quell'animo irascibile e caotico, Gennaro non avrebbe mai obbedito. Quella volta, tuttavia, fu diverso. Tacque, chiudendo gli occhi e nascondendo il viso nel collo di Alessio, come faceva sempre quando era triste o aveva semplicemente paura. Quel gesto era il suo porto sicuro.

Alessio sospirò, stringendolo a sé.

Non era riuscito ad andarsene. Nonostante il proprio dolore, l'offesa, il dispiacere. Ci aveva provato a mantenere quella facciata dura e menefreghista, aveva persino montato su enormi menzogne come quella di non provare niente, di non amarlo.

Chi voleva prendere in giro?

Alessio amava Gennaro con ogni fibra del proprio corpo, completamente, inevitabilmente e irrazionalmente. Non poteva farne a meno, seppur fosse da masochisti; seppur, facendolo, andasse incontro al caos perché amarlo voleva dire camminare circondati da filo spinato sempre pronto a farlo sanguinare.

E lo sapeva.

Lo sapeva perfettamente, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.

«Adesso che succede?» mugolò Gennaro, in modo a malapena percettibile.

«Non lo so» replicò Alessio.

«Siamo ancora _noi_?».

Quella domanda rimase nell'aria senza alcuna risposta.

Il biondo sollevò il capo, cercando ancora lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo e, quella volta, riuscì a trovarlo. « _Siamo ancora noi?_ » chiese di nuovo.

«Non credo possiamo smettere».

Gennaro avrebbe voluto sorridere per quella affermazione; tuttavia, il modo in cui tale frase venne fuori dalla bocca di Alessio lo bloccò poiché in esso c'era rassegnazione, rammarico.

C'era ancora un'incredibile sofferenza che lo faceva sentire terribilmente colpevole.

«Ti chiederò scusa ogni giorno se serve» mormorò. «Ogni mattina, ogni sera prima che ti addormenti. Lo farò se questo ti impedisce di lasciarmi. Non posso sopportare di vederti andar via, non posso e mi dispiace e--».

Alessio poggiò per un secondo l'indice sulle sue labbra, impedendogli di proseguire quel discorso. «Parli troppo» sussurrò.

«Di solito ti lamenti del contrario». Gennaro sospirò e con una mano si aggrappò alla felpa dell'altro ragazzo all'altezza del torace, stritolando il tessuto tra le dita. «Però sono serio» disse, con un fil di voce. «Non voglio farti ancora del male. So che sono un disastro sotto molti punti di vista, che distruggo ogni cosa che tocco, ma te – Non voglio distruggere te».

Il moro, allora, gli accarezzò lentamente la guancia. Lo guardò, con attenzione, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta: quello scricciolo dai capelli biondi e occhi grandi che gli aveva scombussolato la vita. Non sapeva se avrebbe mai superato del tutto ciò che era successo, quel che gli aveva fatto. Probabilmente una parte di lui non avrebbe mai smesso di soffrirne.

Ma, per tal momento, si costrinse a mettere da parte il proprio dolore, a porre un cerotto sulla ferita ancora aperta.

«Ripetimi quel che hai detto prima» biascicò.

«Cosa?».

«Quelle tre parole».

Gennaro si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. «Che ti amo?».

«Eh».

«Beh,  _ti amo_ ».

Alessio rimase serio anche di fronte a quella nuova dichiarazione da lui stesso desiderata. Socchiuse le palpebre, sospirando, e la sua mano si spostò ad accarezzare il collo del biondo. Quest'ultimo si concesse il lusso di rilassarsi; poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla e restò immobile. Pensò che avrebbe potuto davvero passare il resto della propria esistenza tentando di farsi perdonare e, probabilmente, lo avrebbe fatto. Si sentiva in dovere di farlo.

 

**

 

 

Delle note distratte alla chitarra riempirono la stanza. Le dita di Alessio scorrevano sulle corde dello strumento senza un preciso ordine, con assente armonia come era solito accadere. Anche il suo sguardo non era focalizzato su qualcosa di definito, ma perso a osservare verso la finestra della propria camera, scorgendo la fioca luce del tramonto.

Fu facile non accorgersi per niente dell'arrivo di qualcuno.

Delle gracili e magre braccia lo strinsero da dietro, seguite da un paio di labbra posate direttamente dietro il lobo dell'orecchio sinistro.

«Genn, che stai facendo?».

«Saluto il mio ragazzo, secondo te che sto facendo?». Gennaro abbozzò un sorriso, prima di spostare i baci sul collo e arrivare fino alla guancia.

Alessio sospirò sommessamente. «Smettila». Si scostò in maniera delicata, alzandosi dal margine del letto su cui era seduto. Posò la chitarra sul pavimento, con il dorso adagiato alla parete – perchè era un sacrilegio abbandonarla semplicemente a terra.

Il biondo lo fissò per un istante. «Che ti prende?».

«Non puoi fare così».

«Così come?».

«Questo». Alessio allargò le braccia, esasperato. «I baci, gli abbracci».

Gennaro fece una smorfia, contrariato. «Non ti piacciono?».

«No, mi piacciono, però – abbiamo deciso di andarci piano e, comportandoti in questo modo, non aiuti».

Era stata una decisione presa di comune accordo – o quasi: provare ad essere una coppia, ma farlo sul serio, senza sotterfugi, nascondigli, bugie. Su questo aspetto, era stato Alessio ad insistere.  
Volevano soltanto ricominciare da capo, lasciandosi quella brutta storia del tradimento alla spalle. Si erano concessi addirittura degli appuntamenti in luoghi pubblici, Gennaro aveva osato stringergli la mano mentre camminavano per strada e l'altro non si era affatto tirato indietro.  
Tutto sommato, il loro nuovo inizio non stava andando troppo male.  
Perlomeno, Gennaro la vedeva in tale maniera.

Per Alessio era differente perché – beh, lui stava ancora lottando contro sé stesso e gli sembrava sempre di continuare a collezionare lividi.

«Ci sto provando» esclamò il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri «ma è difficile se ti tiri indietro ogni volta che ti sfioro».

«Oh, ci siamo tenuti per mano un sacco di volte».

«Non in quel senso». Gennaro serrò la mascella e si tirò su in piedi anche lui. Tenne le braccia distese lungo i fianchi e mosse qualche passo nella sua direzione. «Se dobbiamo sul serio fare questa cosa» disse «devo sapere se tu ci sei, se lo vuoi davvero e devi – devi permettermi di toccarti, di baciarti e... Tutto il resto».

Alessio si lasciò scappare una risata, priva d'entusiasmo. «Questa "cosa"» commentò, sputando tra i denti l'ultima parola. «Lo dici come se fosse qualche sorta di obbligo o sforzo».

«Non era ciò che intendevo».

«Certo, come sempre».

«Alé, vuoi litigare?».

«No, sono stufo di litigare».

«E allora cosa vuoi?».

Il moro sgranò gli occhi e allargò platealmente le braccia. «Cosa voglio io?» sbraitò. «Cosa pretendi tu, piuttosto! Stiamo ricominciando, sì, e abbiamo deciso di dimenticare il resto e tu –oh, beh, tu sei stato subito d'accordo perché tanto sarebbe stato rimosso un tuo errore e tanti saluti. E io, invece? Io non ho avuto tutta questa fortuna. Ogni volta che ti avvicini, che le tue labbra toccano le mie, non posso fare a meno di pensare che magari hai fatto la stessa cosa, gli stessi identici gesti con quell'altro tizio e –e mi fa andare in bestia, mi accieca. Mi sforzo di mandare via tale immagine, ma non ci riesco. Non ce la faccio, non in così poco tempo».

Gennaro si lasciò scuotere e colpire da quelle parole come fossero lame affilate che gli scorrevano nette sulla pelle. Non provò nemmeno a fermarlo poiché una parte di lui si convinse ne avesse bisogno: Alessio aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, di urlare; era razionale, era umano.

Quando il discorso terminò, tuttavia, Gennaro sorrise, ironico e assente. «Il problema è questo, allora» disse. «Tu che non riesci a perdonarmi e nemmeno ci provi, anzi tu – tu non perdi occasione per rinfacciarmelo».

«Al mio posto avresti fatto molto peggio».

«Già, perché sono una persona così orribile, giusto?».

Il tono di voce spezzato e rauco con cui tale frase venne pronunciata fece pietrificare Alessio che, in un attimo, si ritrovò a tremare e dovette stringere forte i pugni per non lasciarlo vedere. «Non ho mai...» mormorò «non ho mai detto che sei una persona orribile».

Gennaro tirò sul con il naso. I suoi occhi si erano arrossati ed erano divenuti lucidi. «No, però l'hai sicuramente pensato».

«No, neppure per un secondo». Alessio fu sincero. Nonostante ogni screzio, non l'aveva mai collocato in quella categoria, né lo aveva puramente odiato. Ciò che provava era soltanto... Diverso e neppure lui lo capiva.

Gennaro, intanto, prese a torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti e i suoi sforzi per non permettere alle lacrime di occupargli il viso fallirono miseramente.

«Adesso non piangere» sussurrò Alessio, lasciando trasparire il solito e perenne velo di preoccupazione nei confronti del compagno. Avrebbe anche voluto avvicinarsi e stringerlo per tranquillizzarlo, ma non voleva passare per un controsenso vivente.

«Non sto – non sto piangendo» balbettò il biondo e si passò la manica della felpa sulla faccia per mascherare ciò che effettivamente stava accadendo. Era un pessimo bugiardo. «Forse è – è meglio che vada adesso». Non voleva davvero farlo, ma stava crollando – per l'ennesima volta in quelle due settimane – e percepiva l'esigenza di allontanarsi più che altro per non cadere a pezzi in tal luogo. Rapido si voltò, muovendo qualche passo, ma Alessio lo frenò dicendo soltanto: «Genn, aspetta».

Gennaro esitò prima di girarsi. Scosse appena il capo e solo allora ruotò nuovamente su se stesso, incrociando lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo.

«Ho davvero bisogno di tempo, okay?» mormorò il moro. «Ti prego, concedimelo».

Non ottenne un'immediata reazione, anzi: ci furono attimi di silenzio, riempiti soltanto dai loro due respiri.

Poi Gennaro annuì, più volte. «Okay» disse, a voce bassa.

«Tu mi aspetti?».

 «Ti aspetto sempre, Alé. _Sempre_ ».

 


	2. Beat me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Non fraintendermi, sto solo cercando di capire. Lui ti ha tradito e tu ne sembri piuttosto scosso, come se avessi una ferita aperta non in grado di rimarginarsi. Una persona con un briciolo di logica sarebbe già fuggita, a meno che non si tratti di qualcuno follemente innamorato. La domanda che dovresti porti, a questo punto, è una sola: tu vuoi stare con lui perché lo ami oppure perché hai paura che senza di te non possa farcela?».

L'occhio gli faceva male e si sentiva uno straccio. Ogni suo muscolo era dolente, tanto che ogni movimento equivaleva ad un'acuta fitta localizzata un po' ovunque. Persino respirare risultava faticoso.

Gennaro si sedette lentamente sul letto della propria camera, non premurandosi neppure di accendere la luce. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo quella sera; sicuramente era abbastanza tardi perché il silenzio della città – e quindi dell'interno della casa – risultò surreale.

Avrebbe voluto togliersi di dosso almeno quella felpa pesante che spacciava per cappotto, per poi sprofondare tra le lenzuola e abbandonarsi ad un lungo sonno. Nemmeno quel gesto, però, gli riuscì senza sofferenza.

«Cazzo» si lamentò. Strinse vigorosamente i pugni. Avrebbe dormito in quel modo, completamente vestito e dannatamente scomodo.

Tuttavia, prima che potesse stendersi, il piccolo faretto presente nella stanza si illuminò di colpo e senza preavviso. Poteva essere solo una persona; Gennaro si affrettò subito a voltarsi per dare le spalle alla porta e lo fece con una tale rapidità che gli costò molteplici fitte alle costole.

«Ah, sei tornato». La voce di Alessio gli risultò estremamente squillante, sebbene il suo tono fosse normale e non stesse affatto urlando.

Gennaro si limitò a rispondere con un «Già» e non aggiunse altro.

Sarebbe stato troppo semplice liquidare l'altro ragazzo in quel modo, con soltanto una parola. Infatti, Alessio non se ne andò dopo tale risposta: al contrario, avanzò a piccoli passi e si fermò a meno di un metro da Gennaro che, intanto, aveva evitato di muoversi ulteriormente.

Il moro aspettò una qualsivoglia aggiunta da parte del compagno, ma non ottenne nulla, così fu lui a parlare. «Stavo pensando––» iniziò e allungò una mano a sfiorare la spalla dell'altro. Quest'ultimo sussultò e, a causa di ciò, il suo viso venne allo scoperto. Fu inevitabile per Alessio notare gli ematomi che Gennaro aveva in faccia, il labbro spaccato e il sangue che gli aveva imbrattato mani.

Sbarrò gli occhi. Non seppe che reazione avere e, per un attimo, gli mancò il fiato.

«Che cazzo è successo?». Avrebbe voluto gridarlo, eppure quella frase venne fuori come un sussurro.

«Non è niente».

«Niente? Questo non––».

«Alé, _sto 'appost_ , torna a dormire».

Alessio si morse forte l'interno della guancia, consumato dal nervoso. Se avesse ammesso che la visione di Gennaro martoriato da lividi e tagli, con un'espressione sofferente stampata in faccia, non lo toccasse, sarebbe ricorso ad una grossa e gigantesca bugia.

Ne era scosso. Era di più: lui che aveva come unico scopo quello di proteggerlo – _nonostante tutto_ – e, in tale occasione, aveva evidentemente fallito.

In silenzio, abbandonò la camera. Mancò per esattamente quarantacinque secondi – non che Gennaro li avesse contati ( _sì, lo aveva fatto_ ) – e, quando tornò, aveva in una mano del ghiaccio avvolto in uno strofinaccio e garze e bottiglia di disinfettante nell'altra. Si sedette sul materasso, accanto all'altro ragazzo. Non gli rivolse lo sguardo, troppo impegnato a trafficare con gli oggetti che era riuscito a recuperare.

«Metti questo sull'occhio o si gonfia di più» ordinò, porgendo distrattamente al biondo quella borsa da ghiaccio improvvisata.

«Non mi va» obiettò Gennaro.

«Oh, non fare il bambino adesso».  Alessio non attese che il compagno obbedisse poiché in fondo sapeva che non l'avrebbe fatto – in tempi brevi, perlomeno. Sollevò di più il braccio e posò il ghiaccio sopra il già evidente livido che ricopriva uno dei suoi occhi azzurri.

Gennaro sbuffò e solo allora eseguì quell'ordine.

Alessio, nel frattempo, versò il disinfettante su un pezzo di garza con il quale iniziò delicatamente a tamponare il netto taglio sul labbro, causando una smorfia e un lieve gemito da parte dell'altro.

«Scusa» mormorò.

«No, è – è okay».

«Ora me lo vuoi dire che hai combinato?».

«Nulla».

«Sei un pessimo bugiardo». Probabilmente per un desiderio inconscio di punizione, Alessio premette la garza contro la ferita usando più forza del necessario e a Gennaro scappò un insignificante urlo di dolore. «Ahia» biascicò.

«Vuoi deciderti a parlare?».

«Perché, ti interessa?».

Fu Alessio a sbuffare, allora. Non rispose a quella domanda. Avevano discusso altre volte in quei giorni, partendo da sciocchezze e arrivando sempre a litigi epocali. Non sapeva nemmeno il perché ciò continuasse a ripetersi, nonostante le buone intenzioni ad andare d'accordo da parte di entrambi.

Sì, era pur vero che gli aveva chiesto del tempo per pensare, riflettere e tutte quelle cazzate che si fanno in un momento di pausa, ma in quell'ultimo periodo gli era risultato difficile parlare con lui anche di questioni futili come il decidere cosa preparare per cena.

Dividere un appartamento ed essere due amanti in piena tregua dalla propria relazione non erano due cose che potevano convivere armoniosamente.

«Ho fatto a botte» mugolò Gennaro ad un tratto, mentre osservava i gesti divenuti attenti e delicati dell'altro ragazzo.

Alessio abbozzò una risata, priva d'entusiasmo, passando a medicare il taglio proprio sopra al sopracciglio sinistro. «Tu hai fatto – cosa?».

«Hai sentito».

«Genn, tu non fai a botte, non sei capace di colpire nemmeno un sacco da boxe».

«Beh, più che altro le ho prese, se non si fosse notato».

«Da chi?».

«Non lo so, uno».

«Uno? Un tizio a caso ha deciso di picchiarti in mezzo alla strada senza motivo?».

«No, gli ho dato una spinta io per primo». Gennaro lo ammise con un tono del tutto naturale, come fosse cosa ovvia, il che portò Alessio ad aggrottare le sopracciglia e interrompere per un solo istante le proprie azioni da perfetto infermiere. «Sai che è un gesto totalmente stupido?» commentò. «Non sai chi puoi trovare, non puoi – accidenti, non puoi fare cose del genere».

«Non farmi la predica adesso».

«Beh, te la meriti. Perché, dannazione, ti comporti come un perfetto idiota?».

Gennaro sbuffò sonoramente e si alzò di scatto dal letto, maledicendosi subito dopo per aver agito in maniera così repentina. Si mantenne un fianco con la mano e sperò che la fitta acuta che si era appena procurato svanisse presto. «Lasciami perdere, okay?» sbottò. «Ti ho già detto di tornare a dormire».

Alessio scosse appena il capo, osservando il compagno senza muoversi dalla propria posizione. «Non è la prima volta che succede nell'ultimo periodo» constatò «che fai qualcosa di irresponsabile,  intendo. La scorsa settimana sei tornato completamente ubriaco alle sei del mattino, nemmeno ti reggevi in piedi. Due giorni fa sono dovuto venire a prenderti io in un locale sperduto perché non ricordavi neanche il tuo nome e hanno trovato il mio numero come tua ultima chiamata. Adesso questo. Vorrei solo comprenderne il motivo, vorrei – vorrei aiutarti, Genn. Dimmi cosa– cosa posso fare per farti stare meglio». I suoi occhi furono sinceri e ricoperti da un velo di apprensione nei confronti dell'altro ragazzo, quella preoccupazione per la sua incolumità che, in fin dei conti, non lo aveva mai abbandonato.

Gennaro, tuttavia, non poté fare a meno che scoppiare a ridere, di gusto e fragorosamente – gli fece male anche quello. «Oh, tu––» esclamò «tu mi stai davvero –Insomma, _davvero_ mi stai chiedendo cosa puoi fare per aiutarmi? Sei serio?».

Alessio non replicò, si limitò ad annuire, sebbene abbastanza confuso dalla reazione totalmente fuori luogo appena ottenuta.

Il biondo tornò serio e lo fissò, contraendo la propria espressione in una smorfia di disappunto.

«È tutto questo, Alé» urlò. «Questa cosa della – della pausa è ridicola ed inutile perché in una relazione non esistono tregue, non funzionano. È soltanto un intermezzo tra lo stare insieme ed essere inesorabilmente separati».

«Io ti ho solo detto di aver bisogno di tempo».

«Sì, tempo durante il quale tu nemmeno mi guardi oppure esci da solo o – o non mi permetti di entrare nella tua camera».

«Tu hai risposto che mi avresti aspettato, Genn».

Gennaro scosse il capo. Seppur non volesse, i suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi e quello coperto dall'ematoma iniziò a pizzicargli. C'era stata una sera in cui non avesse pianto da quando il mondo gli era crollato addosso? Era davvero così debole a differenza di come si mostrava agli altri?

«Sì, è qui sta il problema». Il suo tono di voce si abbassò drasticamente. «Io posso aspettarti anche per l'eternità, ma tu? Tu mi hai già escluso. Per te manca poco al punto di rottura e nemmeno te ne accorgi, ma mi stai lasciando ogni giorno, a poco a poco. E quando avrai voltato le spalle una volta per tutte, starai bene. Io no perché – perché se perdo te, perdo ogni cosa, non mi rimane più nulla. E mi dispiace e sono io ad odiarmi per aver rovinato tutto».

Alessio non ricordava di aver mai visto Gennaro in quello stato: complice il volto martoriato, percepiva chiaramente la sua rabbia, il suo dolore, l'angoscia che lo stava divorando, insieme alla paura. Gli dispiaceva, era oppresso da tale visione e avrebbe voluto alleviare le sue sofferenze, solo che ancora stava cercando il modo per attenuare le proprie.

Come erano arrivati a quel limite? Se lo era chiesto spesso durante quella fantomatica pausa. Aveva provato a cercare un rimedio, un compromesso che andasse bene ad entrambi e non svantaggiasse nessuno dei due, ma pareva non esistere.

«Non ti sto lasciando» mormorò il ragazzo moro e, abbandonando disinfettante e garze sporche sul materasso, si alzò lentamente in piedi e mosse qualche passo nella direzione dell'altro. «Vedi soltanto ciò che vuoi». Tale frase non suonò come un'accusa, ma l'esatto opposto. Il tono di voce che usò fu calmo, rilassato, quasi a voler infondere le medesime sensazioni a chi gli stava di fronte in quel momento. «Adesso, però, non sei in grado di portare avanti questo discorso: sei sconvolto e hai bisogno di dormire. Ne riparleremo domani, okay?».

Gennaro lo fissò per un istante dritto negli occhi, riducendo i propri – quello sano, perlomeno –ad una fessura. «Cos'è tutta questa premura adesso?» sbottò.

«Genn, per favore».

«No, sul serio, voglio saperlo».

Alessio sospirò. «Mi prendo soltanto cura di te» disse, semplicemente «come ho sempre fatto.Non ho mai smesso e mai lo farò, a discapito di tutto ciò che potrebbe mai accadere».

Fu una sottile allusione al concetto del "io non ti lascerò mai, anche se mi hai ferito nel profondo"; o meglio, fu ciò che Gennaro lesse tra le righe e sperò tanto di non aver sbagliato e che i colpi che aveva incassato in precedenza non gli avessero causato danni celebrali. Evitò di rispondere per non distruggere l'illusione che tutto si sarebbe davvero sistemato nel giro di poco tempo. Annuì solamente, sussurrando un lieve «D'accordo».

Il moro lo aiutò a rimuovere i vestiti sporchi che stava indossando – scoprendo anche una serie di lividi che costeggiavano schiena e addome – e ad infilare una tuta larga, ma calda, per ciò che restava della notte.

Gennaro si rifugiò sotto le coperte con una smorfia stampata ancora in viso per l'enorme sforzo. Alessio, allora, fu in procinto di andarsene, ma una mano pallida e dalle dita sottili lo trattenne per un braccio. Gli bastò poco per incontrare l'unico occhio azzurro che il biondo fu ancora in grado di tenere aperto.

«Resti con me?» biascicò e, seppur fosse una semplice domanda, suonò di più come una vera e propria supplica.

«Genn...» mormorò Alessio, in un lamento.

«Ti prego, solo per stanotte».

A quel punto cosa fare? Glielo stava chiedendo con disperazione e debolezza, cose a cui lui non era mai stato immune, specie se provenienti da quello scricciolo dai capelli biondi.

Alessio scosse appena il capo, arrendendosi alla sua richiesta. Si sdraiò delicatamente sul letto, mentre l'altro si spostava di lato per fargli spazio. La testa di Gennaro si posò nell'immediato sul suo petto e il moro non poté che stringerlo a sé. Percepì il suo intero corpo tremare, il che lo portò a dosare la propria forza per non infierire troppo sulle ingiurie già riportate dal compagno. Per un attimo, in quella posizione che tante volte avevano assunto, si sentì strano perché era da tanto che non accadeva – pareva esser passata una vita, eppure erano trascorse poco più di tre settimane.

Ma, stando lontano dalla propria anima gemella, il tempo era divenuto arduo da scandire.

«Grazie» sentì Gennaro biascicare, poco prima di scorgere le sue palpebre calare lentamente e lui abbandonarsi al sonno.

 

 

**

 

 

> _Sei mesi prima_

 

«E questo cos'è?» esclamò Gennaro, con tono sorpreso, mentre lentamente osservava quelle quattro mura ricoperte da una tappezzeria giallognola che, prima di tal momento, aveva ritenuto possibile esistesse soltanto nella camera da letto di sua nonna.

Alessio gli girò attorno e si fermò solamente quando gli fu di fronte. Allargò le braccia, platealmente, e un sorriso gli si delineò sul volto. «Casa nostra» disse soltanto.

«Casa – cosa?».

«Beh» fece il moro, sollevando appena le spalle. «Gli affitti a Milano sono alti, noi non guadagniamo ancora così tanto da permetterci due appartamenti separati, per cui ho pensato che – insomma, possiamo dividere questo finché non troveremo di meglio».

«Oh». Gennaro si lasciò scappare un sospiro, intriso forse da dispiacere. Per un attimo aveva pensato che fosse una seria proposta per andare a convivere come una vera e propria coppia, ma, a mente lucida, non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto considerare un'ipotesi del genere.

«Che c'è?». Alessio, ovviamente, non tardò a notare il suo disappunto. «Non ti piace? Perché possiamo anche tr––».

«No, no, è – è molto bello, davvero, solo che––». Il biondo lasciò in sospeso la frase, abbassando lo sguardo e fissando il pavimento sporco. Non si accorse neppure dell'avvicinarsi repentino dell'altro che, lentamente, gli cinse i fianchi. «Solo che?».

Gennaro sollevò il capo allora, facendo incrociare i loro occhi. «Niente» mormorò.

Alessio non ne fu convinto: percepiva il suo disagio, sapeva c'era qualcosa che lo turbava. «Sai» disse «ci sono due stanze, ma nessuno ci vieta di usarne una sola quando ci va».

Quelle parole risuonarono come musica. Sì, non poteva considerarsi il più grande e lungo dei passi che avrebbero potuto compiere, ma era già qualcosa. Per Gennaro, improvvisamente, il fatto di doversi nascondere non gravò più di tanto. Era sempre un peso che si portava sul cuore, però, da quel momento in poi, avrebbe potuto conviverci – in tutti i sensi.

Non rispose ad alta voce a ciò che Alessio aveva attestato, si limitò a depositargli un casto bacio sulle labbra e ad accarezzargli piano le guance con i polpastrelli. «Io prendo la camera più grande» esclamò, lasciandosi andare ad una risata appena accennata, ancora sulla bocca dell'altro ragazzo.

«Non avevo dubbi su questo, viziato che non sei altro».

«Non ti lamentare, mi hai appena risparmiato la fatica di cercarmi una casa».

«Oh, giusto. Sono io quello che ti vizia, colpevole».

Gennaro allargò il sorriso e, adagio, fece un passo indietro, interrompendo ogni contatto. «Ho visto il letto di là» disse «sembra comodo. Ti va di provarlo?».

Alessio imitò il suo gesto, curvando le labbra all'insù. «E' una sottile allusione allusione al fatto che vuole portarmi _a_ letto, signor Raia?».

«Forse. Se ti togli quell'espressione soddisfatta dalla faccia».

Il moro non aggiunse altro. Rise e si avventò sul compagno, baciandolo e sollevandolo da terra –tanto Gennaro per lui non pesava niente – così da poter seriamente testare quel materasso.

  

 

**

 

 

Alessio rigirò il liquido nel bicchiere distrattamente. Aveva ordinato quel drink da più di dieci minuti, ma nemmeno aveva intenzione di bere; anzi, se non fosse stato per Davide che lo aveva avvertito di essere in città per quella sera e che avrebbero potuto cogliere l'occasione per rivedersi, non avrebbe neppure abbandonato la propria stanza. In fondo, aveva bisogno di uscire, specialmente con un amico, e di parlare di qualsiasi cosa non racchiudesse Gennaro e la loro critica situazione.

Una folta chioma di capelli ricci precedette l'arrivo per nulla silenzioso dell'ex compagno d'avventura di X Factor che esordì con un « _We, gualiò_ » in un pessimo accento a imitazione napoletana. Alessio si limitò a sforzare un sorriso, mentre l'amico prendeva posto al tavolo e faceva cenno ad una cameriera di portagli una birra.

«Oh, ce l'abbiamo fatto a beccarci» esclamò Davide. «E Genn dove sta?».

Quella domanda arrivò in un tempo minore rispetto a quanto Alessio aveva previsto, il che lo portò a roteare appena gli occhi, con addosso un leggero fastidio. Niente andava secondo i suoi piani ultimamente. «A casa» rispose e una parte di sé sperò tanto fosse vero.

«A casa? Da quando Gennaro Raia resta a casa? O meglio, da quando Gennaro Raia non è sempre attaccato a te».

«Beh, ogni tanto capita anche a noi di stare – separati».

Davide fece una smorfia, fissando l'altro ragazzo con aria perplessa. «Qualcosa non va tra di voi?».

«Che intendi?».

«Tante cose. Ci sono problemi con il sesso?».

A tal quesito Alessio non era proprio preparato. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e gli venne da trattenere il respiro. «C-come, scusa?» balbettò.

«Oh, andiamo» esclamò il palermitano, mentre la cameriera finalmente portava al tavolo la sua consumazione. Ringraziò quella ragazza con un cenno del capo e tornò con lo sguardo sul viso dell'amico. «State insieme, no? Immagino che il sesso faccia parte del pacchetto».

«Tu come accidenti fai a––».

«Saperlo? _Fra'_ , penso lo sappiano tutti».

«Definisci il "tutti"».

Davide sbuffò. «Chiunque vi veda interagire per più di due minuti, più o meno» sentenziò. «Io e Giò vi chiamiamo "piccioncini" dai Bootcamp di X Factor».

Alessio era scioccato da quella sorta di rivelazione. Aveva passato mesi a fare le cose di nascosto, anche in una nuova città, lontano da casa. C'era la messinscena dell'appartamento condiviso solo per l'affitto, qualche amica per fornire loro una valida copertura. Si era lasciato andare solo dopo il tradimento e soltanto perché lontano chilometri da casa, seppur non si sentisse davvero pronto per comunicarlo ad amici e parenti.

Invece Davide sapeva ogni cosa, così come Giò e chissà chi altro.

La sua – e quella di Gennaro – era stata tutta fatica sprecata.

«Era così... Evidente?».

Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci si lasciò scappare una risata. «Guarda che gli unici a non averlo capito prima» esclamò «siete stati voi due». Fece una breve pausa, bevendo un sorso di birra. «Allora» aggiunse dopo. «Il problema è il sesso?».

Alessio sospirò. Dovette concedersi un paio di minuti per metabolizzare il fatto che la relazione che aveva era più di pubblico dominio di quanto avesse immaginato. Fissò davanti a sé per un istante, iniziando a torturarsi le nocche delle mani sfregandole contro il legno del tavolo. «Credimi» sussurrò «se fosse stato solo quello, tutto sarebbe già risolto».

«E quindi cosa?».

«Genn... Lui è – sì, insomma ha... E' stato con un'altra persona». Dirlo ad alta voce ebbe tutt'altro effetto. Tante volte lo aveva ripetuto nella propria testa, come se ciò aiutasse ad accettarlo e – forse– a superarlo. Si rese conto soltanto pronunciando quella frase che, in realtà, non era servito a niente.

«Oh» fu la prima reazione di Davide. «E adesso voi – voi avete... Rotto?».

«No. Cioè, non credo».

«Non credi?».

Alessio scosse appena il capo. «Siamo in pausa» ammise. «Qualunque cosa voglia dire».

«Tu che hai intenzione di fare adesso?».

«Non lo so. Ho bisogno di – di riflettere, anche se più ci penso, più non concludo assolutamente niente».

«Vuoi lasciarlo?». La pioggia di quesiti da parte del palermitano non pareva avere una fine.

«No. Non voglio lasciarlo, lui ha – lui ha bisogno di me».

«Per cosa?».

«Per... Per tutto. Va in panico e si fa prendere dall'ansia per ogni sciocchezza. Crollerebbe da solo».

Davide si sporse nella direzione dell'amico, piegando il capo di lato come se fosse sul punto di rivelare un grosso segreto. «Dunque preferisci crollare tu?» disse. «Non fraintendermi, sto solo cercando di capire. Lui ti ha tradito e tu ne sembri piuttosto scosso, come se avessi una ferita aperta non in grado di rimarginarsi. Una persona con un briciolo di logica sarebbe già fuggita, a meno che non si tratti di qualcuno follemente innamorato. La domanda che dovresti porti, a questo punto, è una sola: tu vuoi stare con lui perché lo ami oppure perché hai paura che senza di te non possa farcela?».

Alessio ascoltò con attenzione quelle parole e un velo di malinconia e tristezza gli ricoprì lo sguardo. Aveva una risposta per ciò? Qual era il vero motivo per cui non aveva troncato quel rapporto?

Fino a qualche settimana prima, se glielo avessero chiesto, avrebbe replicato senza alcuna esitazione che era amore, che lui amava Gennaro e non poteva essere diversamente. Lo aveva ammesso persino durante la confessione del tradimento ed era stato uno dei motivi per i quali era rimasto. Invece, in quel momento, tutto sembrava esser stato messo in discussione, persino i suoi sentimenti.

Non disse nulla. Tal discorso restò aperto nell'aria e Davide non lo sforzò a mormorare qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa. Preferì spostare l'argomento di conversazione su altro, su sé stesso, sulla propria vita tra Londra e varie città d'Italia, sulla musica e le nuove uscite discografiche.

Preferì regalargli un briciolo di normalità e tranquillità per il resto della sera poiché consapevole di aver innescato nell'amico una bomba ad orologeria che ben presto sarebbe scoppiata.


	3. Wreck me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La domanda che Davide gli aveva posto continuava a ronzargli in testa in modo opprimente e fastidioso. Non aveva neppure ancora trovato una risposta concreta a quel quesito.  
> Ci aveva ragionato su per due giorni interi, concedendosi soltanto qualche ora di sonno; anche durante queste ultime, tuttavia, il suo pensiero era fisso su ciò che doveva compiere, sulla decisione da prendere, su qualcosa di drastico che avrebbe condizionato la sua vita per sempre.  
> Perché, alla fine, era giunto ad una conclusione.

> _Cinque mesi prima_

 

  
Gennaro si lasciò scappare un urlo misto di rabbia e irritazione, mentre si rinchiudeva nella propria stanza. Aveva sbattuto con violenza la porta, la stessa che rischiò di colpire in piena faccia Alessio che lo aveva seguito come fosse la sua ombra.

«La vuoi smettere di fare così?» esclamò il moro. Il suo tono di voce era appena un po' più alto del normale, ma di certo non stava urlando nel modo in cui aveva fatto l'altro ragazzo poco prima.

Gennaro lo fulminò con lo sguardo, osservandolo da oltre le proprie spalle, senza avere la voglia – né la forza – di voltarsi e fissare i suoi occhi. «No» disse semplicemente, con un tono che avrebbe potuto appartenere ad un bambino offeso.

«Ti rendi conto che ti stai incazzando per – uhm – il nulla?».

«Il nulla?».

«Sì, il nulla».

Solo allora il biondo si voltò, contraendo il viso in una smorfia di falso stupore. «Non sono cieco» esclamò. «Lasci che tutte quelle ragazze ti si buttino addosso, _ogni volta_ ».

Alessio abbozzò una risata, ironica. «Ah, io? Sei tu quello che torna a casa _sempre_ con le guance piene di rossetto».

«Oh, non rigirare la questione adesso».

«Non sto facendo niente del genere. E poi sei geloso di alcune fan? Sul serio? Stanno ore in coda per vederci da vicino dieci secondi scarsi, che dovrei fare? Dire loro di no?».

«Beh... Sì!». La risposta di Gennaro fu spontanea e diretta. Gli ultimi firma-copie a cui avevano partecipato erano stati frenetici: tanta – troppa – gente che li sballottava da una parte all'altra, che si comportava come se li conoscesse da anni e si lasciava andare a gesti estremamente confidenziali che lui proprio non riteneva opportuni o logici, soprattutto se essi erano rivolti in maniera eccessiva al compagno. Quest'ultimo lo ammonì con lo sguardo, il quale lo portò ad abbassare il capo e sospirare, chiedendo metaforicamente scusa. «È solo che – non sopporto che qualcuno ti... Tocchi così tanto».

«Genn» sospirò Alessio. «Sono solo delle persone che vogliono una foto e qualcosa di alternativo da postare su Instagram. Qual è il problema?».

Gennaro tacque per un istante, mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore. Sollevò la testa e fece incrociare il loro sguardi. «A te piacciono le ragazze» biascicò.

«Sì, e con questo?».

«Ma tu stai con me». Una breve pausa interruppe quel dialogo e un silenzio surreale parve investire l'intera stanza. «Che succede se un giorno ti accorgi che – che è stata solo una sbandata, una fase, una cosa passeggera, che a te i maschi non attraggono proprio per niente?».

«È ridicolo».

«No, non è vero. Tu con quanti ragazzi sei stato, Alé? Uno, io. Solo io. E quante ragazze,invece?».

Alessio tremò, ma si sforzò di non darlo a vedere. Aveva sempre immaginato una situazione del genere, complici i mille dubbi che investivano quotidianamente il compagno. Quello era soltanto un punto di una lunga lista e lui, in qualche modo, si era preparato ad affrontare – quasi –  ogni inconveniente. «È questo ciò che ti preoccupa?» mormorò. «Il fatto che improvvisamente possa dire "io? Gay? Neanche per sogno!"?».

Il biondo non rispose, si limitò ad annuire. Si sentiva incredibilmente stupido anche solo a pensare ad una cosa del genere, ma si trattava di un'immagine fissa che proprio non ne voleva sapere di abbandonare il suo cervello. Lui aveva avuto altre esperienze in passato, conosceva bene sé stesso e i propri gusti; aveva paura che per l'altro non fosse lo stesso e quello era soltanto il margine del problema. Viveva nel terrore che potesse abbandonarlo, stancarsi della loro situazione e –soprattutto – di lui. Non avrebbe retto ad una perdita così grande, non _quella_ volta.

In lentezza, mentre era ancora immerso nelle proprie insicurezze, Alessio gli si avvicinò e poggiò i palmi delle mani ai lati del suo collo sottile e pallido.

«Possono piacermi le ragazze o i ragazzi» disse, a bassa voce «ma, sinceramente, degli altri non mi importa molto, indipendentemente da chi siano. Non mi interessa di loro perché – loro non sono te».

Gennaro si aggrappò saldamente alle sue braccia, stritolando il tessuto sottile della camicia bordeaux che l'altro indossava. Fece incontrare le loro fronti e socchiuse per una frazione di secondo le palpebre. «Vorrei solo––» biascicò «far sapere a tutti che sei solo mio».

«Io _sono_ solo _tuo_ , Genn. Sempre, incondizionatamente e completamente, nel silenzio e nel chiasso di una folla. In ogni momento, in ogni respiro, io ti appartengo». Quelle frasi furono sufficienti a smorzare il fiato del compagno. Il moro notò una luce particolare nel paio di occhi azzurri che aveva davanti a sé: sembravano risplendere, sorridere e fu come vederli per la prima volta.

«Me lo prometti?» supplicò Gennaro. «Me lo prometti di rimanere mio per sempre?».

La replica di Alessio tardò ad arrivare. Prima ci fu un bacio, attento e delicato, con uno sfioramento di labbra che provocò in entrambi un profondo brivido lungo tutta la schiena.

Rimase ancora così vicino da lasciare che i loro respiri si mischiassero e diventassero una cosa sola, permettendo che tra essi si disperdesse il suo «Te lo prometto».

 

**

 

> " _Tu vuoi stare con lui perché lo ami oppure perché hai paura che senza di te non possa farcela?"._

La domanda che Davide gli aveva posto continuava a ronzargli in testa in modo opprimente e fastidioso. Non aveva neppure ancora trovato una risposta concreta a quel quesito.

Ci aveva ragionato su per due giorni interi, concedendosi soltanto qualche ora di sonno; anche durante queste ultime, tuttavia, il suo pensiero era fisso su ciò che doveva compiere, sulla decisione da prendere, su qualcosa di drastico che avrebbe condizionato la sua vita per sempre.

Perché, alla fine, era giunto ad una conclusione.

Alessio buttò l'ennesima maglia mal ripiegata nella valigia aperta che aveva posto sul letto. Ci aveva gettato dentro oggetti e vestiario alla rinfusa, senza un preciso ordine, come se compiere quei gesti in maniera rapida potesse aiutarlo a metter fine a tutto più velocemente, anche perché, se avesse ripreso a rimuginarsi su, era sicuro che da lì non si sarebbe mai mosso.

«Parti?». La voce bassa di Gennaro gli arrivò alle orecchie prima che potesse scorgere la sua esile figura sulla soglia della porta. Non si voltò nella sua direzione, ma continuò ad afferrare felpe e jeans distrattamente. Non replicò nemmeno.

«Non mi pare abbiamo impegni da qualche parte» proseguì l'altro. Erano soliti spostarsi solamente per eventi riguardanti la musica e la loro carriera appena decollata, ma essi erano diminuiti di netto in quell'ultimo periodo.

Alessio non disse di nuovo nulla. Tuttavia, i suoi movimenti cessarono e lui, lentamente, si girò ad incrociare quei due occhi azzurri che lo stavano fissando da capo a piedi. Non parlò: restò semplicemente in silenzio, serrando la mascella e stritolando tra le dita una sciarpa marrone che aveva sempre detestato.

Le parole non furono necessarie: nell'espressione che aveva assunto vi era scritta ogni cosa, ogni frase che Gennaro non avrebbe mai voluto leggere, tutte quelle di cui aveva paura.

«Non stai solo partendo per qualche giorno» mormorò e il fiato venne a mancargli.

Alessio scosse la testa, in cenno di diniego. «No».

«Q-quindi... Finisce così?».

Il moro deglutì a fatica. «Io ci ho provato» sussurrò «ho provato a far finta niente e lasciarmi scivolare tutto addosso, ma non ci riesco».

«Allora preferisci andartene».

«Non possiamo continuare a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, farebbe soltanto male sia a me che a te».

Durante quel dialogo, Gennaro non aveva osato muoversi. Le sue braccia erano abbandonate e distese lungo i fianchi, la bocca appena schiusa. Era assente come lo sarebbe stato un fantoccio privo di vita.

Alessio, nel frattempo, chiuse la valigia senza aggiungere null'altro e probabilmente dimenticandosi qualcosa. La sollevò dal letto e, a passi incerti, si diresse verso il compagno. «Voglio che tu sappia che il resto non cambia» disse, a bassa voce. «I progetti che abbiamo, la lavorazione del nostro primo album... Quello rimane lo stesso».

Gennaro sollevò di più lo sguardo, spento e vuoto. Abbozzò una risata, stanca e priva d'entusiasmo. «Non credo ci sarà alcun album» commentò, con tono piatto.

«Per favore, possiamo – possiamo dividere le due cose? Ti sto lasciando in veste di tuo ragazzo, non – non come membro del gruppo».

«È la stessa cosa».

«No, non lo è».

«Credi davvero che continuerò a suonare e cantare insieme a te dopo che uscirai da quella porta? Se nemmeno riesci a guardarmi in faccia? Sei convinto possa funzionare?».

«Genn, è solo – è solo musica».

Il biondo rise ancora, quella volta più fragorosamente, ma ancora in modo assente. «Non si è mai trattato di _solo_ musica». Si passò una mano sul volto. Percepiva le lacrime in procinto di fare la loro comparsa e tale gesto lo aiutò a non crollare in quel preciso istante. « _Era_ qualcosa di più» continuò «qualcosa di esclusivamente nostro, ciò che ci ha spinti a sceglierci a vicenda, ciò che ci ha uniti. Non  _solo_ musica, non _solo_ una serie di accordi mischiati a parole. È _sempre_ stato di più... Almeno per me».

Alessio si sentì come se una palla di cannone lo avesse colpito in pieno stomaco. Aveva messo in conto ogni conseguenza, anche quelle dure frasi che ottenne da parte dell'altro ragazzo.

Neppure per lui il loro rapporto in ambito lavorativo si era mai ridotto al "solo musica": era linfa vitale che gli scorreva nelle vene ogni qualvolta che le sue dita sfioravano le corde della chitarra e iniziavano a cantare, lasciando che le loro voci si incastrassero in maniera perfetta e armoniosa. Non ebbe il coraggio di dirglielo, non in quel momento. Non ebbe affatto idea di come replicare perché, alla fine, qualunque altra cosa sarebbe stata superflua e inopportuna. Sollevò soltanto una mano, istintivamente, per sfiorargli una guancia.

Gennaro si ritrasse prima che potesse farlo. «Non mi toccare» esclamò, con quel velo d'accidia che nei suoi confronti non aveva mai usato.

Il moro abbassò il braccio, rimanendo in silenzio. «Genn, io––».

«Vattene via».

«Volevo solo––».

«Ho detto di andar via!». Lo urlò. Gennaro lo gridò a pieni polmoni, tanto da scaturire terrore in Alessio che lo guardò con occhi lucidi. Non parlò più. Abbassò il capo e abbandonò la stanza, trascinandosi la valigia dietro.

Il silenzio calò nell'appartamento e fu interrotto solamente dallo sbattere della porta d'ingresso.

Gennaro fu come risvegliato da quel rumore, come se esso lo stesse avvertendo che tutto era accaduto nella realtà e non faceva parte di un brutto sogno, non stava semplicemente dormendo.

Le lacrime cominciarono a scorrergli lungo il viso, calde e copiose, mentre le sue gambe cedettero e lui si ritrovò inginocchiato a terra, scosso da tremori e spasmi dovuti al pianto.

La sensazione che aveva addosso era di aver perso una parte essenziale di sé perché – che lo desiderasse o meno – Alessio era tutto il suo mondo, il suo Sole personale che lo aiutava nei momenti più bui. Solo che se n'era andato, lasciandolo privo di ogni luce.

 

**

 

La vodka gli scese per la gola pizzicando e bruciando – o, perlomeno, pensava fosse vodka. Dopo così tanti drink ingeriti, ogni cosa aveva assunto lo stesso sapore.

Gennaro posò il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone di legno, sbattendolo contro di esso e, tramite quel gesto, richiamò l'attenzione della barista di turno quella sera, una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi tenuti su da una coda.

«Me ne fai un altro di – qualunque cosa sia» biascicò, con voce impastata.

«Te ne ho già fatti passare due gratis. Se non hai più soldi, da qui te ne vai».

Il biondo sbuffò. «E quanto costa questo?».

«Sette euro».

Gennaro infilò una mano nella tasca del cappotto color senape che indossava e recuperò il portafoglio. Ci guardò distrattamente dentro, ma – complice il buio del locale e i fumi dell'alcol che gli annebbiavano la vista – non ci trovò nulla dentro se non vecchi scontrini che non aveva mai gettato via. «Non li ho» disse, in un lamento.

La barista nemmeno lo stette ad ascoltare. Scosse il capo e tornò al suo lavoro, servendo gli altri clienti che pretendevano le loro consumazioni. «Antipatica» commentò il ragazzo.

Dopo si guardò attorno. La musica non era troppo alta quella sera, ma tanto ogni suono arrivava alle sue orecchie in maniera ovattata. Nessuno lo stava considerando; forse i capelli che aveva incollati in fronte e il berretto di lana lo nascondevano più del dovuto o, più semplicemente, per tutti, quella sera, era soltanto un tizio ubriaco ad un bancone di una discoteca.

Sospirò, scendendo da quello sgabello rivestito da finta pelle rossa e per lui troppo alto. Barcollò verso l'uscita del locale, cercando di farsi spazio tra la gente che rischiava di soffocarlo.

Quando fu finalmente fuori, il contatto con l'aria gelida della notte lo fece trasalire e percepì  tutto ciò che aveva buttato giù in precedenza tornare a galla con prepotenza. La testa gli girò e dovette appoggiare le mani contro un muro spoglio per non perdere conoscenza. Ciò, tuttavia, non gli impedì di rimettere. Tossì violentemente e in bocca gli restò soltanto un gusto amaro e a stento sopportabile.

"Alessio mi avrebbe sgridato"pensò. "No, Alessio non mi avrebbe nemmeno permesso di uscire e bere tutta quella roba. Alessio mi avrebbe fatto rimanere a casa. Alessio mi avrebbe stretto a sé sul divano, avvolti in una grande e calda coperta, e avremmo fatto una maratona di film fino all'alba. Ma Alessio... _Alessio se ne è andato_ ".

Gennaro si distaccò con lentezza dalla parete, sollevando il capo. Nel vicolo stretto in cui era finito era presente solo lui e un gruppo di ragazzi a qualche metro di distanza che, però, non avevano neanche notato la sua presenza.

Si ripulì le labbra con la manica della giacca e riprese a camminare, barcollando e faticando a reggersi in piedi.

Dovette lottare contro sé stesso per non capitombolare sull'asfalto. Si resse a qualsiasi cosa potesse donargli un punto saldo d'appiglio, sebbene percepisse il proprio corpo più pesante ad ogni passo.

Alla fine, infatti, dopo aver percorso a stento un centinaio di metri – e non senza difficoltà – non ce la fece più e si lasciò cadere a ridosso di un muro di un alto palazzo. Strisciò con la schiena fino a quando non si ritrovò seduto con le gambe strette al petto.

" _Alessio se ne è andato_ ". C'era una voce che in quel momento iniziò ad urlare dentro alla sua mente, ripetendo quella frase ancora e ancora ed ogni volta equivaleva ad una pugnalata dritta al cuore.

«Fanculo» imprecò Gennaro, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

Era in preda alla confusione, al caos e all'ansia. Davanti agli occhi, senza che lo volesse, gli scorsero davanti le immagini di tutti i momenti che aveva passato con Alessio: il loro primo incontro, come avevano iniziato a suonare insieme, il modo in cui gli aveva permesso di infilarsi sotto alla sua pelle e divenire parte essenziale del proprio essere. Poi c'erano i baci, l'incertezza del moro in quei gesti perché novizio in situazioni di tal genere, con un ragazzo, e lui che lo aveva guidato in ogni movimento per il benessere di entrambi.

Era presente amore in ogni ricordo, lo stesso sentimento che parve venir distrutto nel momento in cui quei frammenti sbiaditi della realtà passata si rivoltarono e lo portarono a vedere ciò che aveva fatto, come si era abbandonato ad un estraneo in un momento di assoluta debolezza; qualcosa di cui si era pentito, ma ciò non era stato sufficiente. Rimembrava le labbra ruvide di colui che lo aveva abbordato quella sera; durante tale rapporto così sbagliato, Gennaro aveva sussurrato un a malapena percettibile « _Tu non sei Alessio_ », ma l'altro non lo aveva nemmeno ascoltato ed aveva continuato a fare quel che serviva per il proprio piacere e il biondo glielo aveva permesso perché...

Non sapeva il motivo.

Riteneva di esser stato soltanto stupido ed egoista.

«Fanculo» ripeté. Permise nuovamente al pianto di avvolgerlo e ai tremori di scuoterlo. Forse ulteriori lacrime lo avrebbero aiutato – oppure no.

Si tirò i capelli fra le dita attraverso il tessuto molle del berretto, facendosi un po' male come se ciò servisse ad auto-punirsi.

Lì, tra i singhiozzi che gli smorzavano il respiro, deviò i propri pensieri a quella canzone d'amore che aveva scritto unicamente per _lui._

Gennaro non scriveva mai canzoni d'amore; odiava quel tema – a meno che non si trattasse dei testi di Ed Sheeran, ma il britannico era un caso a parte – non credeva di essere in grado di raccontare quel sentimento nella maniera più opportuna, quasi non ne fosse degno.

Eppure per Alessio lo aveva fatto perché le parole gli erano uscite in maniera naturale ed ovvia.

Perché Alessio gli aveva insegnato ad amare e a non vedersi soltanto come un disastro ambulante, uno sempre sbagliato o qualcuno da aggiustare.

Aveva in programma di suonarla per lui una sera, una volta pronta e revisionata, nel tepore della loro casa.

Ma _Alessio se ne era andato_ e non avrebbe mai ascoltato quei versi che Gennaro iniziò a sussurrare, con un filo di voce, solo in mezzo alla strada, circondato dal gelo della notte.


	4. Neglect me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un po' ci aveva sperato in un qualsiasi segnale da parte dell'altro ragazzo, tanto che, al suono del primo sms, aveva sorriso; era convinto di trovarci parole di conforto, di scuse e, per concludere, frasi che attestavano che il moro sarebbe tornato e avrebbero potuto darsi un'altra possibilità.  
> Tuttavia, nel momento in cui aveva letto "Ho dimenticato delle mie cose a casa. Posso passare a prenderle? Magari quando non ci sei, dimmi tu", era stato avvolto da delusione e rabbia che lo avevano portato a tremare violentemente e a provare quel briciolo d'odio nei suoi confronti, sentimento che non avrebbe mai pensato di concretizzare per lui.

Il cellulare trillò per l'ennesima volta durante quella mattina. Gennaro lo aveva abbandonato sopra la scrivania della propria camera la sera precedente e, in tal istante, lo fissava vibrare da lontano, sdraiato sul letto con una mano dietro alla testa e una rilassata sul materasso.

Sapeva benissimo da chi provenissero le valanghe di chiamate che stava ricevendo – di pari passo ai messaggi ai quali non aveva replicato. Il numero di Alessio era apparso talmente tante volte sullo schermo del suo telefono che ormai ne aveva perso il conto.

Un po' ci aveva sperato in un qualsiasi segnale da parte dell'altro ragazzo, tanto che, al suono del primo sms, aveva sorriso; era convinto di trovarci parole di conforto, di scuse e, per concludere, frasi che attestavano che il moro sarebbe tornato e avrebbero potuto darsi un'altra possibilità.

Tuttavia, nel momento in cui aveva letto " _Ho dimenticato delle mie cose a casa. Posso passare a prenderle? Magari quando non ci sei, dimmi tu_ ", era stato avvolto da delusione e rabbia che lo avevano portato a tremare violentemente e a provare quel briciolo d'odio nei suoi confronti, sentimento che non avrebbe mai pensato di concretizzare per lui.

Gennaro si degnò di alzarsi e rispondere dopo quasi due ore di tentativi vani da parte del suo ex –gli costava dirlo, ma in fin dei conti era così – fidanzato e solo unicamente perché la suoneria che aveva scelto iniziava a dargli sui nervi.

Afferrò il cellulare con fare distratto. «Che vuoi?» sbottò.

«Allora ci sei, hai finito di ignorarmi» esclamò una voce dal fondo dell'apparecchio.

Il biondo sbuffò. « _Che vuoi?_ » ripeté.

«Hai ricevuto il mio messaggio?».

«Quale dei trentamila?».

Alessio rimase in silenzio per un istante. Gennaro riuscì a sentire il suo respiro attraverso la cornetta, pesante, come fosse rimasto a corto di fiato per minuti interi. Probabilmente anche lui era nelle stesse condizioni, sebbene il modo in cui stava parlando avrebbe potuto suggerire qualcosa di opposto. Il punto era che non voleva far fuoriuscire il proprio tono rotto e spezzato per aver pianto troppo ed assumere un atteggiamento altezzoso e infastidito era ciò che gli serviva.

«Quando posso venire?» sussurrò il moro.

«Mai».

«Genn...».

«Dico sul serio, qui dentro non ci entri più. Se desideri così tanto le tue cose, te le porto io, ma in questa casa non ci metti più piede».

Fu strano per Alessio sentirlo in quel modo freddo e distaccato. Certo, per come si era comportato non si aspettava espressioni amorevoli o suppliche, ma nemmeno le frasi dure che gli si scagliarono addosso. Evidentemente, doveva smetterla di fare previsioni sul comportamento dell'altro ragazzo poiché continuava a sbagliare. «D'accordo»replicò allora.

«Al bar all'angolo, alle cinque».

«Va bene».

A quel tono piatto, Gennaro riattaccò senza attendere un'eventuale risposta che probabilmente non ci sarebbe stata.

Alessio, dall'altro lato, fissò per una frazione di secondo il cellulare. La chiamata era già stata interrotta e su di esso compariva l'immagine che aveva usato come blocca-schermo e che non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di cambiare: una foto di lui e il biondo insieme, semplice, mentre si fissavano negli occhi con il velo di un sorriso sulle labbra. Si trattava di un piccolo frammento del passato di cui aveva estrema nostalgia e del quale non era in grado di liberarsi.

 

**

 

> _Quattro mesi prima_

 

A Gennaro piaceva fare sesso – o meglio, "fare l'amore", perché quella parola da sola gli sembrava troppo squallida e volgare considerando ciò che provava durante quegli attimi – ma la parte che adorava più era quella che veniva subito dopo, nei momenti in cui il suo sguardo si perdeva dentro gli occhi del proprio compagno e poteva sentire il suo respiro sul viso.

Alessio gli era ancora addosso, sebbene il rapporto fosse terminato, e fece per scostarsi. Gennaro, tuttavia, lo trattenne, premendo le dita sui suoi bicipiti. «Resta così» biascicò.

Il moro sorrise appena. «Sicuro?» mormorò, baciandogli delicatamente la punta del naso. «Non ti schiaccio?».

L'altro scosse lieve il capo, in cenno di diniego. «No, va bene. Mi piace».

Alessio spostò le braccia, piegando i gomiti ai lati della sua testa. Prese a sfiorargli piano i capelli, scendendo poi per la tempia e la linea della mascella. Non disse nulla, lasciò che quei gesti premurosi si esprimessero da soli.

Il biondo curvò le labbra all'insù e cominciò a tracciare dei piccoli cerchi immaginari sulla sua pelle con le proprie dita. «Se dico che vorrei passare l'eternità in questo modo» sussurrò «risulto troppo smielato?».

«Mh, solo un po'».

«È colpa tua. Mi fai diventare romantico e io non lo sono mai stato».

«E questo è un male?».

Gennaro, a quella domanda, abbassò lo sguardo. Le sue esperienze passate non erano paragonabili a ciò che stava vivendo in tal momento. La storia– segreta o meno – con il compagno di band era qualcosa di estremamente intenso e travolgente che ogni relazione avuta in precedenza gli sembrava esser stata del tutto insignificante ed inutile. Era uno degli aspetti che gli faceva più paura, il fatto di aver elevato quel rapporto eccessivamente in alto, di averlo fatto diventare essenziale come una boccata fresca d'ossigeno in una vita troppo grigia e soffocante.

«Non lo so» ammise, sincero. Sollevò gli occhi, ad incrociare i due scuri di Alessio che, intanto, non aveva smesso di accarezzarlo. «Devo ancora deciderlo».

Il moro abbozzò un sorriso. «A me non dispiace» mormorò. «Anche se...». Gli depositò un lieve bacio sulla bocca, lasciando la frase in sospeso. Poi piano si alzò – con netto disappunto dell'altro ragazzo, indossò rapidamente i propri boxer e si allontanò dal letto, verso la scrivania. Gennaro lo osservò, mettendosi seduto sul materasso e avvolgendosi nel lenzuolo bianco. Lo sentì trafficare con qualcosa, ma non riuscì a vedere quali gesti stesse effettivamente compiendo poiché gli dava le spalle. «Che stai facendo?» osò chiedere.

Alessio non disse nulla in risposta, almeno non a parole. Si voltò e, in quell'esatto momento, delle delicate note di chitarra provenienti dal computer – in cui aveva inserito un cd – riempirono l'aria della stanza. Il biondo non faticò a riconoscerle. «I Coldplay, Alé?» esclamò. «Non sono un po'... Tanto un cliché?».

«No».

«Sicuro?».

«Ehi, fammi riprendere in mano il mio ruolo, sono io quello romantico, lo sappiamo tutti e due».

«Ma––»

«Sta'zitto e vieni qua».

Gennaro si lasciò scappare una risata, mentre si metteva in piedi, rivestendosi anche lui solo con l'intimo. Si avvicinò lentamente al compagno che ne approfittò per cingergli subito la vita e stringerlo a sé.   
La melodia della canzone andò avanti, di pari passo ai loro gesti che si susseguivano in maniera naturale, in un ballo che consisteva nello spostare il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro.

« _But I'll promise you this_ » sussurrò Alessio « _I'll always look out for you, that's what I'll do_ ». Le sue labbra sfiorarono piano il collo del biondo e scesero sulla sua clavicola, sfiorando delicatamente quella pelle candida dall'odore di tabacco.

Gennaro fu percorso da un brivido lungo tutta la schiena, ma si trattò esclusivamente di piacere. Quelle attenzioni, quella premura era ciò che rendeva unico e speciale il loro rapporto e, sebbene spesso lo prendesse in giro per essere eccessivamente dolce, non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato; erano gesti che lo facevano sentire bene e, soprattutto, felice, qualcosa che gli cancellava dalla mente ogni problema e lasciava tutto fuori. Perché in quell'istante c'erano soltanto lui, Alessio e i Coldplay in sottofondo e non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio.

 

**

 

Alessio si era presentato puntuale a quella sorta di appuntamento con Gennaro anche se, di quest'ultimo, non vi era ancora traccia, ma era da considerarsi normale e il ragazzo lo sapeva bene. Aspettò, con le mani delle tasche dei jeans, appoggiato al muro del palazzo accanto alla porta d'ingresso del bar che avevano scelto come punto di riferimento. Pensò di entrare e ordinare qualcosa – giusto per ingannare l'attesa – ma alla fine rinunciò a tale idea e rimase semplicemente fuori dal locale.

Era ansioso. Era trascorsa poco più di una settimana da quando aveva lasciato quell'appartamento, rifugiandosi in un hotel a qualche isolato di distanza; tuttavia, quell'intervallo di tempo gli aveva dato l'impressione di esser durato molto di più. Forse lo stare da solo, perennemente circondato dal silenzio, aveva scombussolato il suo modo di scandire i giorni. In più, il compagno gli mancava, terribilmente, solo che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso per una lunga serie di motivi. Era stata una sua scelta interrompere la loro relazione e non si sentiva in diritto di tornare indietro e revocarla. Si era convinto che era così che doveva andare per – forse – colpa del destino (o a causa del suo orgoglio e della sua stupidità, era in bilico).

Gennaro fece il suo arrivo con soli venticinque minuti di ritardo – il che era un record, di solito si faceva attendere anche più di un'ora – con una scatola di medie dimensioni e priva di coperchio posata sui palmi. Una parte del cervello di Alessio lo stava spingendo a sorridere, però capì ben presto che non era un gesto opportuno, non in un momento del genere, per cui rimase serio.

Il biondo si fermò a meno di un metro di distanza dall'altro ragazzo, il quale, distaccandosi dalla parete, esclamò: «Pensavo non venissi più». Pronunciò quelle parole con tono basso e incerto.

«Ti servivano le tue cose, no?».

«Già. Io... Grazie per a––». La frase non trovò fine, interrotta da un brusco rumore che corrispondeva ad una serie di oggetti che ricadevano violentemente sul marciapiede. Gennaro aveva rovesciato tutto ciò che c'era dentro al contenitore, con fare indifferente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell'altro ragazzo.

Alessio osservò le custodie dei propri cd riversi a terra - compreso quello dei Coldplay, che riconobbe –  ormai rotte, insieme a pennarelli senza tappo, agende e pezzi di carta straccia. Non seppe in che maniera reagire. Probabilmente si meritava un trattamento del genere, in fondo. Stava pur sempre affrontando una rottura e, considerando la persona impulsiva che aveva davanti, non avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi nulla di diverso.  «Era proprio – necessario?» disse, sollevando il capo.

Gennaro alzò le spalle, gettando anche la scatola – rimasta vuota – sull'asfalto. «Ci tenevi a quei cd» commentò. «Giusto?». Non aggiunse altro. Curvò le labbra all'insù, in un'espressione inquietante e provocatoria. Dopo si voltò, in procinto di andar via a passo svelto. Fu Alessio a ridere, allora, seppur senza alcun entusiasmo. «Complimenti» gli urlò dietro. «Molto maturo!».

Il cammino dell'ex compagno si interruppe nell'immediato. Girò su se stesso e si avvicinò nuovamente. «Parli a me di maturità?» gridò anche lui. «Sul serio? Con che coraggio?».

I loro visi finirono per trovarsi ad una distanza incredibilmente ravvicinata. Il moro fu rapido a spostare lo sguardo su qualsiasi cosa non fossero quei due fari che lo stavano scrutando da capo a piedi, ma il suo tentativo di non far incrociare i loro sguardi per nessuna ragione, in tale occasione, fallì miseramente. Dovette trattenere il respiro, serrare la mascella, per non cedere all'impulso primordiale di avventarsi su quella sua bocca e cancellare il recente passato.

Ma non voleva e _non poteva_.

«Non sono io quello che sta facendo una sceneggiata» esclamò, col tono più calmo che riuscì a trovare.

«No, infatti» sibilò Gennaro «tu hai fatto molto peggio».

«Peggio?».

«Oh, vuoi che ti riassuma un po' le cose? "Genn, non possiamo far sapere a tutti che stiamo insieme, nuoce alla nostra carriera"». Iniziò ad imitare palesemente la voce di Alessio, sebbene gli si avvicinasse ben poco. «"Genn, adesso che ci ripenso, magari potremmo dirlo a chiunque, sarà il nostro nuovo inizio". "Genn, ti perdono","Genn, no, non posso, ho bisogno tempo". "Genn, giuro che non ti lascio". "Genn, no, io me ne vado"». A quell'ultima frase corrispose una spinta da parte del biondo che fece indietreggiare l'altro ragazzo poiché colto di sorpresa. Poi proseguì: «Io ho sbagliato, lo so, ma da quando è successo sono stato _solo_ e  _unicamente_ ai tuoi comodi. _Sempre_. Hai voluto una pausa, te l'ho concessa. Hai voluto uscire in pubblico per tua volontà, e lo abbiamo fatto. Mi hai chiesto di starti lontano e non toccarti e io ho obbedito. Davvero, manca solo che io mi metta steso a terra e ti conceda di calpestarmi e siamo a posto. E _io_ sarei quello infantile? Tu cambi idea ogni secondo e dopo dai la colpa a me perché sono stato io a commettere uno stupido errore, una maledetta sera, con qualcuno di cui nemmeno ricordo il nome. Immagina quanto sia stato importante». Un'altra spinta, più forte, e ad essa Alessio non reagì.

«Per di più _a causa tua_. Ma a te non frega un cazzo!» continuò Gennaro e lo colpì ancora: entrambe le mani contro il suo petto. «Non te ne è mai fregato un cazzo!». E di nuovo. «Mai!». E ancora e ancora finché Alessio smise di subire e lo afferrò per i polsi, riuscendo a bloccarlo, con uno strattone. «Smettila» supplicò.

Il biondo aveva gli occhi lucidi. Non stava piangendo, ma probabilmente le lacrime sarebbero sopraggiunte a breve. Si era sfogato in quei pochi attimi, urlandogli addosso tutto ciò che si era tenuto dentro: la rabbia e la delusione nei suoi confronti per il fatto di non essersi sforzato nemmeno un briciolo per aiutarlo a riparare ciò che lui aveva rotto. Eppure ci sarebbe voluto così poco.

Sarebbe bastato poco da parte di entrambi per tornare ad essere quella coppia da far invidia alla gente, ma nessuno dei due pareva in grado di capirlo.

Da un lato c'era chi era troppo oppresso da motivi d'orgoglio.

Dall'altro qualcuno accecato dall'ira e dalla mancanza di una vera possibilità di rimediare.

«Smettila, ti prego» biascicò Alessio, socchiudendo per una frazione di secondo le palpebre. «Mi dispiace, d'accordo? Mi dispiace».

Gennaro lo fissò, tremando appena. «Fottiti, Alé» disse, in un sussurro. Si liberò dalla sua presa con assente delicatezza e fece un passo indietro. Scosse il capo e si voltò, allontanandosi con più lentezza rispetto a come aveva fatto poco prima. Forse, in fondo, sperava che l'altro lo fermasse perché nemmeno aveva voluto davvero distaccarsi da lui. Però la rabbia... C'era ed era ancora troppo forte.

Alessio avrebbe voluto pronunciare il suo nome, eppure qualcosa dentro di sé lo trattenne. Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, abbassando lo sguardo sui cd rotti e i fogli di carta sparsi sul marciapiede. Non fiatò. Guardò solamente il ragazzo che amava andarsene, senza fargli sapere quanto grande, in realtà, il suo sentimento fosse.

 

**

 

Per essere una persona costantemente in viaggio, Giovanni si portava dietro fin troppa roba, perlomeno secondo il modesto parere di Gennaro che si era ritrovato casa sommersa dalle tre enormi valige dell'amico. Il barese si trovava in città per uno dei suoi concerti già programmati da tempo e lui – insieme ad Alessio, in realtà –aveva già stabilito dove si sarebbe svolto il suo soggiorno a Milano, sebbene nello trascorrere dei mesi le situazione fosse ben diversa da quella di partenza.

Inizialmente, il biondo non gli aveva detto nulla riguardo alla rottura di coppia, giustificando l'assenza del compagno (dell'ex compagno) band con motivi poco credibili, ma quando Giovanni aveva esordito con « _Guarda che Shorty mi ha detto tutto_ », si era arreso e gli aveva raccontato la storia anche dal proprio punto di vista. O, perlomeno, ci aveva provato: dalla bocca non gli era uscito qualcosa di più del « _L'ho tradito e lui mi ha lasciato, semplice_ ».

 

 

«Oh, sei sicuro che non disturbo? Posso andarmene se vuoi, non ci vuole niente».

Gennaro sbuffò a tale domanda, afferrando la bottiglia di birra che l'amico gli stava sporgendo.   
«Giò, per la ventesima volta» esclamò «va bene così, non disturbi».

«Sicuro?». Giovanni lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio, mentre gli sedeva difronte, a tavola. Erano le tre di notte, un po' tardi per la cena, ma era ciò che stavano facendo, consumando due pizze surgelate appena tolte dal forno.

«Sicuro».

«È che pensavo – non so, che magari volevi rimanere da solo».

«No, c'è fin troppo silenzio qui dentro». Gennaro abbassò gli occhi sul cibo che aveva davanti. In quei giorni, in assenza di Alessio, non aveva mangiato molto, anzi, praticamente nulla. Aveva per lo più bevuto e vomitato, non sempre nello stesso ordine. Magari la presenza di qualcuno di fidato avrebbe potuto risollevarlo o, quantomeno, alleviare le sue pene.

«Beh,io non sono molto pratico di relazioni» esclamò Giovanni «né, di conseguenza, di rotture, ma... Insomma, almeno vi parlate ancora?».

«Sì, certo. L'altro giorno mi ha anche chiesto di portargli la sua roba».

«E tu?».

«Gliel'ho portata».

Il barese si lasciò andare ad un sorriso soddisfatto e velatamente orgoglioso per quella che considerò come assoluta maturità, addentando la prima fetta di pizza. O meglio, cercò di farlo, poiché quando il biondo aggiunse «E poi l'ho buttata tutta a terra sul marciapiede», lui sgranò gli occhi e fermò tale gesto a metà, immobilizzandosi come fosse una statua, a bocca aperta. «Oh» disse soltanto e non riuscì nemmeno a proseguire – o iniziare – a mangiare, non in quel momento.

«Che c'è?» domandò allora l'altro.

«Niente, è solo che––».

«Che?».

«Sembri averla presa piuttosto male».

Gennaro scoppiò a ridere e ci mise davvero tutto sé stesso per essere credibile e immetterci del sano entusiasmo e sperò tanto che l'amico ci leggesse spensieratezza, piuttosto che il dolore che vi si celava dietro. «No, sta passando» disse. «Mi ha mollato, ma mica esiste solo lui. Ne trovo mille altri. Chi si crede di essere? Ho ragazzi che fanno la fila per me, io».

Giovanni non era mai stato bravo a leggere tra le righe e scorgere la vera anima delle persone ed era uno dei motivi per cui molto spesso rimaneva deluso o veniva ferito in qualsivoglia genere di rapporto che instaurava. Ciò nonostante, in quell'occasione, fu estremamente semplice notare che chi gli era di fronte non stava dicendo la verità e tentava di nascondersi dietro frasi strafottenti e menefreghiste. Probabilmente fu perché, seppur lo conoscesse da relativamente poco, aveva imparato a leggere attraverso gli occhi di Gennaro e sapeva benissimo cosa trovarci dentro. Ci aveva sempre visto una luce particolare in essi, onnipresente se in compagnia di Alessio, più spenta in sua assenza.

E, quella sera, non c'era niente: nessuna scintilla, nessun ardore, solo il vuoto.

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, farlo sfogare, ma, in fondo, era consapevole che non avrebbe ricavato nulla. Lasciò perdere, almeno per il resto di quella cena notturna, spostandosi su altri argomenti come la sua imminente esibizione a teatro, tutte le date del tour tanto desiderato, con il pensiero di aiutarlo per bene in un altro istante, utilizzando delle frasi giuste a cui avrebbe lavorato nelle ore successive.

Erano le cinque del mattino quando decisero di, finalmente, andare a letto. Gennaro fece sistemare il barese nella stanza rimasta vuota di Alessio, mentre lui si rifugiò nella propria.

Il silenzio era surreale a quell'ora. Non proveniva alcun genere di rumore da fuori, nemmeno del traffico che, a volte, pareva incessante. Giovanni non vi era abituato. A casa sua c'era sempre qualcosa ad ingombrare l'aria, che si trattasse anche solo del frusciare delle foglie degli alberi. L'assenza di suono lo metteva a disagio e, di conseguenza, gli impedì di dormire.

Riuscì a restare soltanto per cinquantadue minuti sotto le coperte. Dopo si alzò, girovagando per l'appartamento, in direzione della cucina, con l'intenzione di mangiare. Di nuovo.

Fu davvero sul punto di farlo. Tuttavia, prima che potesse raggiungere la meta che si era posto, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione: un lieve sussurrare da parte di Gennaro fu udibile dal corridoio, un ritornello in agonia che si avvicinava pericolosamente ad un perenne lamento. L'uomo si avvicinò alla porta della camera dell'amico e non ebbe subito l'istinto di entrarci. Pensò avesse bisogno di tempo e che dovesse curare le proprie ferite da solo – oltre al fatto che non aveva ancora preparato cosa dirgli per tirarlo su di morale – ma si trattò di un'idea che durò meno di una frazione di secondo, lo stesso tempo che gli occorse per catapultarsi dentro alla stanza.

Ciò che vi trovò, ai suoi occhi, fu agghiacciante.

Gennaro sedeva a gambe incrociate a ridosso della parete, con la fronte e i pugni appoggiati su di essa.

Quel che colpì di più Giovanni, però, fu notare le sue nocche scorticate e sanguinanti come se avesse colpito ripetutamente il muro con il solo intento di farsi male – e, probabilmente, quello era stato il suo scopo. «Genn...» biascicò, mentre gli si inginocchiava accanto. 

Il biondo voltò appena la testa, scoprendo gli occhi gonfi e arrossati per aver pianto troppo. Il suo mormorio era cessato, ma le labbra gli tremavano ancora. Si strinse nelle spalle, portando le mani chiuse dal petto e spostò immediatamente lo sguardo su un punto vuoto di fronte a sé. Non era sua intenzione farsi trovare in quelle condizioni, ma aveva resistito fin troppo e l'alcol aveva smesso di annebbiargli la mente e alleviargli il dolore già da un bel pezzo.

«Che hai combinato?» gli sussurrò l'amico e si trattò di una domanda puramente retorica, in un muto grido che recitava " _per favore, non farlo_ ".   
Non si azzardò a toccarlo, non ancora.

Gennaro sbatté le palpebre in maniera lenta. «Sto bene» mentì. «Io sto –sto bene».

Giovanni scosse il capo più volte e, in quell'attimo, ebbe paura. Aveva il terrore di pronunciare qualsivoglia parola, di compiere un gesto che avrebbe potuto essere terribilmente sbagliato o avrebbe potuto peggiorare tale assurda situazione. Aveva timore di vedere una persona a cui voleva bene crollargli davanti, riducendosi in mille pezzi, senza sapere cosa fare, sentendosi del tutto impotente ed inutile. «Vuoi che...» disse, infine, a bassa voce. «Vuoi lo chiami?». Gli sembrò la cosa più logica. Alessio, magari, lo avrebbe aiutato – perlomeno, fu ciò a cui la sua mente corse più rapidamente.

«No».

«Magari ti servirebbe a – non so, potreste parlare e...».

«Non voglio parlargli, non––». Quella frase non ebbe fine. Gennaro si ritrovò a singhiozzare prima di terminarla. L'altro, a quel punto, seguì l'istinto e lo strinse in un abbraccio, facendogli poggiare la testa al proprio petto e cullandolo come un bambino.   
« _Lo odio_ , Giò» lo sentì mormorare, con voce impastata. «Lo odio così tanto... Lo odio».

«Shh» cercò di tranquillizzarlo Giovanni, con lievi carezze sui capelli. Era certo non provasse davvero un sentimento del genere, che la sofferenza lo avesse spinto a inventarselo e, probabilmente, aveva soltanto bisogno di considerarlo veritiero, almeno in quel momento. «Shh, è tutto okay» gli ripeté. «Tutto okay».

Il biondo si aggrappò alla felpa dell'amico e socchiuse gli occhi. Gli piacque illudersi del fatto che le cose sarebbero sul serio andate nel verso giusto, di lì a poco, nonostante il suo essere sempre pessimista, perché altro non poteva fare, anche se, senza Alessio, si sentiva giorno dopo giorno sempre più incompleto.


	5. Deny me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Allora ero convinto che tenere la nostra storia segreta contasse più di tutto il resto per – per la carriera, la nostra reputazione».  
> «E lo ha fatto? Perché, correggimi se sbaglio, mi pare che sia stata questa tua ossessione malsana del nascondervi a portarvi dritti dentro questo abisso».

> _Tre mesi prima_

 

La sigaretta che reggeva fra due dita si stava consumando da sola, col vento. L'aveva accesa in un gesto automatico, dettato dal nervoso, ma quel fumo ancora l'aveva aspirato.

Gennaro si strinse nelle spalle, seduto su un muretto decadente, mentre l'eco della musica assordante del locale da cui era uscito una mezz'ora prima gli riempiva costantemente le orecchie. Fissava di fronte a sé: c'era soltanto una strada desolata e macchine parcheggiate un po' ovunque, senza una vera logica. Alle persone era importato solamente ammassarsi in quella minuscola discoteca in cui nemmeno si poteva davvero ballare, ma lui aveva poco da lamentarsi: si era recato in quel posto quasi con lo stesso pensiero.

«Sei qui». Una voce fin troppo conosciuta si aggiunse a quel rumore che ormai faceva da sottofondo nella tarda notte milanese. Il biondo percepì la presenza di Alessio dietro di sé; tuttavia non si voltò. Fece ricadere la cenere a terra e mormorò un «Già» in maniera distratta.

L'altro non ebbe il coraggio di avvicinarsi ulteriormente. Mosse soltanto qualche passo e si fermò a qualche metro di distanza, infilando entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. «Lo hai visto» disse. Nella sua testa, avrebbe dovuto risuonare come una domanda, ma non lo fece.

Gennaro abbozzò una risata e solo allora si girò, rimanendo, però, ancora seduto. «Sì» esclamò. «Ma non ti preoccupare». Il tono che utilizzò risultò tremendamente calmo, troppo quieto.

Alessio non riuscì a decifrarlo, a capire se fosse un bene o un male. Lo osservò, prendendo un respiro profondo, quasi dovesse prepararsi ad una gara di apnea. «Mi dispiace» mormorò.

«Oh, e perché? Cercavi di difendere la tua immagine da maschio etero dominante. È roba importante, no?».

«Sai il motivo per cui l'ho fatto».

Il compagno contorse la bocca in un mezzo sorriso, privo d'entusiasmo e, a tratti, inquietante. Si mise in piedi, gettando la sigaretta, ancora accesa, sull'asfalto. «Sfortunatamente» disse «lo so».

«Sei arrabbiato?».

«No».

«Sicuro?». Una parte di Alessio era ben consapevole di aver compiuto qualcosa che aveva ferito profondamente l'altro ragazzo, quindi se quest'ultimo fosse stato toccato anche solo dall'ombra della furia sarebbe stato totalmente lecito. Eppure la maschera che gli vide posta sul volto suggeriva l'opposto e ciò scaturiva in lui molta preoccupazione.

Gennaro si limitò ad annuire e ad aggiungere un «È tutto a posto». Mosse qualche passo fino a passare accanto al moro e superarlo. Avrebbe voluto fare tante cose, come mettersi ad urlare, piangere oppure, semplicemente, tornare dentro al locale e lasciarsi stordire da alcol e musica.

Invece non fece nemmeno in tempo a pensare ad una valida opzione che Alessio lo fermò, esclamando: «Genn, per – per favore. Devo sapere se è davvero tutto okay».

Il biondo interruppe il proprio cammino, girandosi e ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con il compagno. Si morse piano il labbro inferiore e sospirò. «Lo è» mormorò. «Tranquillo, è – va bene così». Mentiva. Ovviamente mentiva, ma non voleva litigare o comportarsi ancora come un bambino capriccioso,anche se – magari – poco prima lo era stato. Non portava a nulla di buono, giusto? Nessuna discussione aveva conseguenze piacevoli. Preferì tacere e basta.

Alessio, nel frattempo, sollevò una mano con la chiara intenzione di sfiorargli il viso.

Gennaro si ritrasse prontamente, con –forse – assente delicatezza. «Potrebbe vederci qualcuno» biascicò.

«Non c'è nessuno qui».

«Vuoi correre il rischio?».

Il moro esitò, ma tanto non avrebbe dato una risposta concreta. Riportò soltanto il braccio attaccato al proprio corpo, senza fiatare. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, torturandosi l'interno della guancia tra i denti. Fu in grado di parlare nuovamente solo dopo un minuto e tredici secondi – e sì, aveva scandito quel tempo con estrema attenzione. «Torniamo a casa?» mormorò.

L'altro non replicò. Annuì solamente, rinchiudendosi ancora di più nella felpa leggera che anche quella sera aveva usato al posto del cappotto.

«Hai freddo?» esclamò Alessio e si tolse in automatico la giacca per donargliela. Gennaro, tuttavia, lo frenò prima che potesse poggiargliela sulle spalle. «Mi riscaldo in macchina» disse. Non aspettò una eventuale reazione. Scosse il capo e riprese a camminare, questa volta in direzione della loro auto –sperando di ritrovarla in tempi brevi, in mezzo a tale ammasso caotico. Il compagno rimase immobile per una frazione di secondo, ad osservare la sua figura allontanarsi a passi incerti; gli sembrò quasi potesse spezzarsi e cadere ad ogni movimento. Trattenne il respiro e solo allora lo seguì, mentre la sua mente già viaggiava verso ipotetiche soluzioni per farsi perdonare ciò che aveva combinato dentro a quella discoteca.

 

**

 

Stavano bussando – troppo – energicamente alla porta ed era strano. Chi mai avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere, considerando il fatto che si trovava in una stanza squallida di un hotel a una stella – mezza, forse, sarebbe stata generosa come descrizione – e pressappoco nessuno era a conoscenza della sua permanenza proprio lì?

Per un attimo, gli balenò in testa il nome di Gennaro perché sarebbe stato da lui un gesto così avventato e imprevedibile e fu uno dei motivi che spinse Alessio ad andare ad aprire percependo il battito del proprio cuore fino alle tempie. Tuttavia, quando lo fece, non ebbe davanti un volto angelico circondato da capelli biondi, bensì qualcuno con sguardo cupo, barba scura e incolta e un'espressione indecifrabile stampata in faccia.

«Giò» esclamò. «Tu cosa – insomma, come... Che ci fai qui?».

«Avevo un concerto ieri sera, ma non è questo l'importante. Mi fai entrare?».

Il tono che il barese usò fece raggelare il ragazzo. Era freddo, distaccato: ci colse anche un velo di rabbia mista a tristezza dentro e non ne comprese il motivo. L'arrivo di Giovanni gli era passato di mente, complici i mille pensieri e gli elevati drammi personali che lo avevano afflitto in quell'ultimo periodo. Ritrovarsi l'amico dinanzi a quella porta – se si fosse trattato solo di una visita di cortesia – gli avrebbe fatto anche piacere, però capì dal modo in cui lo vide entrare nella camera che c'era qualcosa di più grosso sotto e di ciò aveva paura. «Sei stato a – cioè, Genn ti ha ospitato?» gli domandò, osservandolo sedersi sul piccolo letto ad una piazza come un perfetto automa.

«Sì» rispose Giovanni. «Come eravamo d'accordo da mesi».

Alessio sospirò. Era rimasto in piedi, davanti alla porta che aveva richiuso distrattamente alle proprie spalle. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli come stesse l'ex compagno, se si era sfogato, cosa gli aveva raccontato ed una serie di altri quesiti che nel suo cervello, in quel momento, si stavano accavallando senza logica alcuna. Ciò nonostante, dalla sua bocca non fuoriuscì nessuna parola a riguardo, se non un «Giusto». Restò nuovamente in silenzio, notando come l'altro si stesse toccando con evidente nervoso il mento, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Di certo, stava cercando un modo per dare il via ad un discorso che non si era davvero preparato, così Alessio decise di precederlo: «Che devi dirmi, Giò?».

L'uomo si morse appena il labbro inferiore e le sue mani si scostarono fino a posarsi, a pugni chiusi, sul materasso. «Genn mi ha spiegato quel che è successo tra voi. Più o meno».

«E allora?».

«E allora – ascolta, di solito me ne frega ben poco delle relazioni altrui. Sono pessimo nelle mie, quando le ho, e non ho tempo per preoccuparmi dei problemi personali che non mi riguardano, ma... Voi siete miei amici, d'accordo? Vi voglio un bene dell'anima e non mi piace vedervi... Distrutti. Genn è – lasciamo perdere. E tu... Tu hai una faccia che fa schifo, sul serio».

Ad Alessio scappò una risata, priva d'entusiasmo, a tale ultima constatazione. Aveva appurato da giorni di avere un aspetto orrendo, con occhiaie evidenti e pallore in volto indescrivibile. «Apprezzo che tu voglia fare qualcosa, ma...» commentò «abbiamo già provato di tutto e non ha funzionato».

Giovanni aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cazzate» sbottò. «Che avete provato? Non dirmi che siete ricorsi alla pausa di riflessione perché potrei picchiarvi entrambi».

L'altro alzò le spalle. «Questo non te l'ha raccontato?».

«No. Genn non sa raccontare nulla. Le sue frasi sono state esattamente " _l'ho tradito e lui mi ha lasciato, semplice_ "». Il barese sbuffò. «Il che è anche assurdo. Insomma, non credo sia il tipo da andare con qualcun altro senza motivo. Lo ha fatto solo perché gli girava quella sera? Non penso. Sei certo non sia successo niente prima che lo abbia spinto ad agire così?».

Alessio aveva temuto quella domanda e molte volte essa si era presentata nella sua testa, pretendendo un'esaustiva risposta che lui aveva trovato, ma poi cacciato via in fretta e furia. Fu impossibile non far correre i ricordi alla sera durante la quale aveva avuto quella discussione con Gennaro, fuori dalla discoteca troppo piccola e rumorosa. Era un litigio che gli era parso di aver arginato, dopo ore bollenti passate tra le lenzuola, anche se, durante la confessione da parte del biondo, le immagini sbiadite e le parole che si erano detti tale notte erano irrimediabilmente riaffiorate e gli si erano scagliate addosso come tante frecce appuntite.

La conversazione con Giovanni, d'altra parte, si stava avvicinando pericolosamente ad un confronto diretto con la propria coscienza.

«Qualcosa è – è capitato» ammise, balbettando.

«Beh... Cosa?».

Alessio trattenne il respiro e socchiuse per una frazione di secondo le palpebre. «Ho... Ballato con una ragazza, qualche mese fa».

«Sì, e che c'è di male?».

«Niente, se mi fossi limitato solo a ballarci insieme».

«Te la sei fatta?». Giovanni urlò quella frase.

«Un bacio, senza nessuna lingua coinvolta».

Il barese sgranò gli occhi e scattò in piedi. Aveva messo in conto numerose alternative e ragioni che avrebbero potuto causare il comportamento di Gennaro, ma non una che si avvicinasse alla realtà dei fatti. «Praticamente sei _tu_ che lo hai tradito» constatò.

Il più piccolo si affrettò a scuotere il capo. «No» attestò. «Lui è andato a letto con un altro, io ho _solo_ baciato una sconosciuta, sono due cose _completamente_ opposte».

«Oh, non penso proprio».

«Giò, c'erano dei ragazzi che continuavano a fare insinuazioni su noi due. Ho dovuto deviarli, fargli vedere che––».

«Cosa? Che sei un coglione?».

Alessio serrò la mascella. Sì, la propria coscienza lo stava prendendo a pugni e realizzò che, probabilmente, se li meritava tutti. «Non potevamo, noi non––»mormorò, lasciando tale frase in sospeso. «Allora ero convinto che tenere la nostra storia segreta contasse più di tutto il resto per –  per la carriera, la nostra reputazione».

«E lo ha fatto? Perché, correggimi se sbaglio, mi pare che sia stata questa tua ossessione malsana del nascondervi a portarvi dritti dentro questo abisso».

Quello fu il colpo più micidiale da incassare: qualcuno che gli sbatteva – letteralmente – in faccia la realtà, senza nessun filtro. Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, mortificato. La parte più ardua stava nel concretizzare di esser stato lui a dar inizio a tal disastro e di aver portato sé stesso e colui che amava in un mare nero che li aveva inesorabilmente inghiottiti senza possibilità di tornare a riva perché, sebbene fosse stato il primo a commettere un errore, se ne erano susseguiti altri come atroci conseguenze, a ripetizione, e non era in grado di, semplicemente, ignorarli.

«Ormai non ha più importanza» biascicò. «La nostra storia è – troppo danneggiata per cercare di ricostruire qualcosa».

Giovanni allargò le braccia, esasperato. Da un lato, si sentiva assolutamente strano a fare da mediatore nella relazione di terzi, ma, come aveva già appurato, a quei due idioti di Somma Vesuviana teneva più del dovuto e avrebbe impiegato tutte le sue forze per aiutarli. «Che gran stronzata» disse. «A Genn manchi e parecchio. E a te manca lui, è abbastanza evidente».

«Non è questo il punto».

«E quale sarebbe, mh? Sentiamo».

Alessio si passò, distratto, una mano sul viso. Per quello una risposta non l'aveva per davvero.

L'amico si lasciò scappare un sospiro sommesso, lui che era ancora scosso per il modo in cui aveva ritrovato Gennaro nella sua stanza, ricurvo sulla schiena e con le nocche sanguinanti. Non era un'immagine che si sarebbe tolto facilmente dalla testa. «Si sta distruggendo per te» disse «sotto ogni punto di vista. Credo che una possibilità potresti dargliela, mettendo via il tuo orgoglio del cazzo che, a proposito, non ha motivo di esistere».

«Ha sempre fatto così: beve troppo,fuma, si fa picchiare dalla gente... Come – non posso fargli da angelo custode in ogni momento se qualcosa non gli va bene». Quella frase portò Alessio a mordersi il labbro inferiore così tanto da rischiare di farlo sanguinare. In realtà, nemmeno avrebbe voluto pronunciare tali parole perché erano in netta contraddizione a ciò che provava, al fatto che una parte di lui avrebbe sempre fatto il possibile per proteggere quello scricciolo biondo che gli aveva ormai attanagliato l'anima; eppure c'era la voce di Davide che gli ronzava nel cervello e lo spingeva verso un'altra direzione.

Giovanni rise, amaro. «Sai una cosa, _Alex_?» esclamò, con tono acido. «Probabilmente è meglio così, restagli lontano, perché se la pensi sul serio in questo modo, beh... Forse non meriti di averlo accanto». Il barese si congedò in quel modo, senza aggiungere null'altro. Scosse il capo più volte e abbandonò quella stanza di hotel, non attendendo una replica che neanche sarebbe mai arrivata.

Alessio sentì la porta sbattere alle proprie spalle e chiuse gli occhi, come se tal gesto fosse utile a conciliare i pensieri, ad elaborare ciò che gli era stato appena detto.

Quello non era stato un normale dialogo, lo sapeva bene. Era stato un discorso che avrebbe portato ad una nuova, ennesima, svolta – magari c'entrava di nuovo il destino, magari no.

Però Giovanni era riuscito a scuoterlo, forse non del tutto volontariamente perché lui seguiva sempre l'istinto; ma se quelle parole gli erano sembrate le più logiche e naturali da pronunciare, allora significavano qualcosa.

Dovevano farlo.

 

**

 

> _Due mesi prima_

 

Quella sera non avrebbe dovuto uscire, ma il fatto che si trattasse di una festa "super-esclusiva" -così recitava l'invito – lo aveva praticamente costretto a seguire Alessio in un ennesimo ammasso di gente già ubriaca, troppo stretta l'uno all'altra per ballare in maniera concreta e con gusti musicali alquanto discutibili.

Un po' Gennaro si era stancato degli eventi milanesi: alla fine, gli sembravano tutti uguali, noiosi e mal organizzati. Però il proprio compagno ci teneva e non voleva farlo andare da solo, anche perché, dopo l'ultima volta, la sua intenzione era di tenerlo sott'occhio il più possibile a causa della gelosia compulsiva che continuava ad opprimerlo.

Il suo piano, tuttavia, svanì presto a causa dell'eccessiva confusione e lui si ritrovò da solo, al bancone del bar situato in un angolo remoto del locale, con un bicchiere mezzo vuoto in mano e mille pensieri per la testa.

Gennaro si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi nel tentativo di scorgere Alessio da qualche parte, ma... Niente, troppo buio e troppe persone per ritrovarne una sola.

Sbuffò sonoramente e buttò giù l'ultimo goccio di drink che gli rimaneva.

Se fosse capitato di nuovo, se lo avesse visto ancora difendere a spada tratta la propria immagine pur di mantenere le apparenze e preservare la loro reputazione... Beh, avrebbe dato di matto e non poco. Si era tenuto dentro una marea di cose da quella discussione di un mese prima, lasciando che tutto gli scorresse addosso in maniera fluida e normale. Però se solo avesse dovuto rivivere quell'episodio, lui...

«Tutto solo?». Una voce acuta interruppe il flusso del suo discorso mentale riguardo al progetto di un'ipotetica lite futura. Gennaro sobbalzò, notando accanto a sé un ragazzo poco più alto, dai capelli rossicci – a quanto pareva, le luci intermittenti rendevano difficile identificare i colori – e con un mezzo sorriso stampato in faccia.

«Uhm, no» si affrettò a replicare. «Sono qui con––». Si morse la lingua. Avrebbe voluto dire, semplicemente, " _sono qui con il mio ragazzo_ ", ma, in via ufficiale, non aveva nulla del genere. «Sono qui con una _persona_ » esclamò, allora, e dovette urlarlo per farsi sentire.

«Oh. È un vero peccato» replicò l'altro, allo stesso modo.

«Già».

«Beh, se questa _persona_ ti lascia qui ad annoiarti ancora un po'... Io sono qui in giro».

Il biondo non fu sicuro di vederlo bene, ma gli parve che quello sconosciuto gli stesse facendo l'occhiolino mentre, lentamente, lo superava e si allontanava. Non era molto pratico in situazioni del genere perché, di solito, interpretava il ruolo opposto, ma avrebbe detto che quel ragazzo ci stesse provando con lui e in maniera spudorata, con tanto di ammiccamenti e gesti velati di malizia.

Lo osservò andar via, con la bocca aperta e gli occhi sgranati. Magari, in un mondo parallelo, avrebbe potuto anche accordarlo.

Scosse più volte la testa, dimenticandosi per un attimo di tale strano incontro, e tornò a scrutare la folla per ritrovare Alessio.

In quell'occasione, fu fortunato.

O sfortunato, dipendeva dai punti di vista.

Lo adocchiò a bordo pista, circondato da due ragazze che non facevano altro che strusciarsi addosso al suo corpo, mettendogli le mani ovunque.

Quel che provò Gennaro in quel momento andò oltre la gelosia. Anzi, probabilmente si trattò di qualcosa di diverso, più vicino all'invidia.

Sì, era invidioso di loro perché potevano toccare il _suo_ ragazzo senza che qualcuno si mettesse a ridere o le prendesse in giro. A _loro_ era permesso stringerlo, accarezzarlo e – magari – anche baciarlo in pubblico senza che la gente storcesse il naso o mormorasse parole maligne.

_Loro_ potevano, _lui_ no.

Perlomeno, secondo Alessio.

Gennaro strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, così forte da rischiare di sanguinare. Sopraggiunse la rabbia, la voglia – di nuovo – di urlare e piangere fino a star male.

Fu quello il motivo che lo spinse a rintracciare il rosso che poco prima gli aveva parlato, trascinarlo in uno di quei bagni sudici e premere le labbra sulle sue.

 

**

 

«Sai che posso restare ancora qualche giorno se solo lo volessi» esclamò Giovanni, valigie alla mano e capelli spettinati. Non ci aveva perso troppo tempo quella mattina.

Gennaro scosse la testa, in cenno di diniego. «Hai già spostato una data per me» replicò. «Non ti preoccupare, me la caverò».

«Se c'è qualche problema––».

«Ho il tuo numero come contatto d'emergenza».

«Sì, ma per qualsiasi cosa, anche se – se ti senti solo un po' giù. Mi chiami e possiamo parlare anche per ore».

Il biondo sorrise genuinamente. La premura da parte dell'amico aveva alleviato – almeno per un po' – la propria sofferenza e fu grato di averlo avuto in giro per casa per una settimana intera. Tuttavia, non poteva trattenerlo ancora a lungo, non per puro egoismo. «D'accordo» si limitò a dire e si protese in un lungo abbraccio che ebbe un effetto curativo come ogni qualvolta che il barese lo aveva stretto a sé in quei giorni. «Grazie. Di tutto» sussurrò ad suo un orecchio.

«Figurati». Giovanni si distaccò quasi con timore e gli depositò un rapido bacio sulla tempia. «Mi raccomando».

«Faccio il bravo, lo giuro».

«Lo spero. Tanto ci vediamo presto».

Gennaro annuì prontamente. «Sicuro».

Quel saluto durò ancora un paio di minuti, tra altre preghiere per essere contattato da parte del più grande e ulteriori abbracci.

Giovanni si convinse ad abbandonare l'appartamento con già netto ritardo sul check-in aeroporto, ma, alla fine, poco gli importava: lo avrebbe anche perso quell'aereo se avesse dovuto offrire ulteriore supporto.

Gennaro richiuse la porta di casa, con un sospiro. Il silenzio era tornato ad essere opprimente all'interno di quelle quattro mura in un tempo record, il che bastò per insinuargli dentro un senso profondo di inquietudine. Si spostò dalla zona di ingresso, dirigendosi in cucina, senza un scopo preciso. L'amico gli aveva rifornito il frigorifero di ogni cosa commestibile durante tal breve soggiorno – e aveva anche eliminato ogni traccia di alcol presente; non che servisse davvero, avrebbe potuto reperirlo fuori, ma il pugliese aveva preferito non correre rischi e prevenire. Lo aveva pure costretto a mangiare in abbondanza, lo aveva fatto uscire, svagare, partecipare al suo concerto, saltare e strillare canzoni.

Per quei sette giorni, Gennaro era stato – relativamente – bene e il pensiero di Alessio si era attenuato. Non dissolto, ovviamente: come avrebbe mai potuto? Era innamorato di lui, una settimana non sarebbe bastata a dimenticarlo.

_Neppure un'intera vita sarebbe bastata a dimenticarlo._

Fu sul punto di versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua, quando il campanello trillò. Inconsciamente, il ragazzo sorrise e si precipitò ad aprire senza chiedere chi fosse. «Giò, che hai d––» fece per dire, ma davanti non c'era chi si aspettava.

«Ciao» mormorò Alessio, con spalle ricurve e un'espressione velata di malinconia in viso.

A Gennaro, per un attimo, mancò il respiro. Non seppe in che modo reagire, cosa dire, come comportarsi. Tutto ciò che gli venne in mente di fare fu richiudere violentemente la porta e appoggiarsi ad essa con la fronte ed entrambi i palmi, socchiudendo le palpebre.

In quell'occasione, il moro aveva messo in conto una scena del genere e, come fosse il riflesso dell'altro, compì i medesimi gesti e assunse la stessa posizione. «Genn» biascicò. «Voglio solo parlare».

«Io no. Va' via». Avrebbe dovuto essere un urlo; venne fuori soltanto un gemito strozzato.

«Ti prego».

«Ho detto no».

Alessio sospirò. Sicuramente non avrebbe ottenuto molto con semplici suppliche – o che altro, in realtà. Se c'era una cosa che conosceva bene dell'ex compagno era il suo essere estremamente cocciuto. Scosse appena il capo, aprendo gli occhi e fissando il legno tinto di nero che distava così poco dalla propria pupilla. «D'accordo» sussurrò. «Parlerò da qui. Tanto riesci a sentirmi, no?».

Gennaro, dal lato opposto, non replicò, sebbene l'altro ragazzo riuscì in maniera perfetta a percepire i suoi singhiozzi.

«Qualche giorno fa è venuto Giò nell'hotel dove alloggio» iniziò «e mi ha detto tante cose. O meglio, mi ha buttato addosso tutto ciò che ho sempre schivato e ignorato. Mi è stato utile. Mi ha spinto a ragionare sulle mie azioni, su quei gesti a cui davo poca importanza o a quelli a cui ne davo troppa. E ho pensato a – a te, a _noi_ , al resto».

Il biondo tirò su col naso e si discostò dalla porta. Per un breve attimo, l'istinto gli suggerì dimettere la mano sul pomello e aprire, per guardare in faccia il proprio interlocutore mentre pronunciava parole di quel genere. Tuttavia, gli bastò poco per cambiare idea.

Si voltò e appoggiò la schiena su quella lastra di legno e metallo, lasciandosi piano ricadere seduto sul pavimento.

Alessio sentì anche quei movimenti, ma non sperò in niente. Proseguì il discorso e basta: «Mi sono reso conto di tutte quelle volte in cui ti ho preso in giro. Non riguardo a ciò che provo, quello no, non ti ho mai mentito a riguardo. Mi riferisco a quel che ti ripetevo sempre: di nasconderci, di non farci vedere troppo in giro da soli a meno che non si trattasse di lavoro, di uscire con delle ragazze così nessuno avrebbe pensato male. Quanto è stupido come ragionamento? Dimostrare alle persone chissà che, quando avrei potuto far vedere loro la persona a cui tengo di più al mondo, per la quale rinuncerei alla mia stessa vita, senza alcuna vergogna». Fece una pausa, stringendo i pugni. «Ti ho ferito in tante occasioni, Genn, _ancora e ancora_ , giustificandomi sempre, usando scuse poco credibili o sostenendo di farlo per il bene di entrambi. Quale bene, non... Ti ho sempre fatto solo del male. Ho sbagliato persino ad affermare il contrario per – per troppe ragioni. Perché sono stupido, perché mi lascio influenzare troppo da quello che gli altri dicono anche quando è completamente errato e, per questo, mi dispiace. Non posso biasimarti quando dici che, se ci siamo ridotti in questa maniera, il colpevole sono io e non tu. È la pura e semplice verità». Un'altra interruzione, più lunga, durante la quale anche Alessio si girò e si accovacciò sul pianerottolo, con l'orecchio appoggiato alla porta. «Non mi aspetto che tu apra» mormorò ancora «o che poi mi lasci tornare a casa come se niente fosse. Non sarebbe giusto. Me ne sono andato, lasciandoti ricadere addosso tutto il mio peggio. Forse dovresti essere tu ad odiarmi, ne avresti diritto a questo punto. Magari lo fai già, ma non importa, te lo concedo. Io volevo solo farti sapere che – che ti amo _anch'io_. Dio, sono – innamorato di  te dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, con quell'aria da bambino perso e quegli occhi troppo grandi. Sono innamorato di te _da_ sempre e lo sarò  _per_ sempre. E scusami per averlo negato. Credo sia stato perché, spesso, l'amore ti rende pazzo e nasce questo conflitto assurdo tra cuore e cervello con il primo che ti spinge a fare una determinata cosa e il secondo, più razionale, che ti fa agire in maniera opposta. Sono stato troppo razionale ultimamente, ma... Ma non ora. Adesso sto permettendo a tutto ciò che c'è nel mio cuore di uscire fuori».

Gennaro si prese la testa tra le mani. Ogni frase che Alessio aveva sussurrato si era infilata sotto la sua pelle, nei suoi muscoli e dentro alle sue ossa. Tremava e piangeva, con un briciolo di gioia rispetto alle lacrime versate in precedente. Ciò nonostante, ancora non osò alzarsi e aprire quella porta. Qualcosa lo bloccava, tenendolo incatenato a terra.

Il moro, dall'altra parte, si rimise in piedi e fece un passo indietro. Avrebbe preferito tenere tal discorso fissando i suoi due diamanti azzurri, ma si accontentò di quella versione. «Sei ancora lì?»  chiese.

Nessuna risposta.

«Ti amo _anch'io_ » ripeté Alessio, marcando le ultime parole come fosse una replica consona che avrebbe potuto sostituire quello che che aveva rifiutato di ammettere tempo addietro.

Non aggiunse nulla dopo. Guardò ancora per qualche istante la porta chiusa e andò via.

Gennaro rimase seduto sul pavimento gelido. Aveva pregato di udire tutto ciò dal momento in cui aveva confessato il proprio tradimento; un'autentica possibilità, un'ammissione da parte di entrambi di aver errato – perché tutti e due lo avevano fatto.

Aveva sperato di sentirlo dire tutte quelle cose così tanto che ci impiegò interi minuti per realizzarlo, per assicurarsi non averlo sognato un'altra volta – poiché era successo, durante le poche ore in cui le sue palpebre erano calate e i pensieri si erano placati, concedendogli qualche ora di sonno.

Centoventidue secondi.

Fu il tempo che gli occorse prima dimettersi rapidamente in piedi, abbandonare l'appartamento e correre a piedi scalzi fino all'androne del palazzo. Superò il portone, uscì fuori, guardandosi attorno, implorando affinché non fosse troppo tardi.

E non lo era.

Alessio era lì, dall'altra parte della strada. Lo vide di spalle, muovere qualche passo distratto.

Un sorriso comparve in automatico sul volto di Gennaro, nonostante avesse ancora le guance coperte di lacrime. «Alé!» chiamò a gran voce.

Il moro si voltò, scorgendo l'esile figura del compagno – senza ex, vero? - a pochi metri di distanza, sul marciapiede opposto. L'espressione che assunse raffigurò la gioia: labbra curvate all'insù e occhi lucidi per la commozione. Avrebbe soltanto voluto precipitarsi da lui, stringerlo, abbracciarlo e baciarlo; sì, lì, davanti alla gente che camminava e che li avrebbe sicuramente osservati. Ma non gli importava, non più.

Gennaro, tuttavia, lo precedette, buttandosi in mezzo alla carreggiata senza preoccuparsi di guardare a destra e a sinistra.

 

Alessio glielo diceva sempre di stare più attento, di essere più cauto. Non lo ascoltava quasi mai.

Quella volta avrebbe voluto tanto farlo, considerato ciò che accadde.

Lo stridio di un paio di freni fu l'ultimo suono che raggiunse le sue orecchie; l'asfalto l'ultima cosa che riuscì a vedere. Poi soltanto il nero.


	6. Fix me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loro due si appartenevano, sempre, costantemente, irrimediabilmente, completamente.  
> E se Gennaro fosse morto, era sicuro che niente sarebbe mai stato lo stesso poiché sarebbe venuta a mancare una parte essenziale di sé, la più importante, ed era pressappoco sicuro che, lentamente, avrebbe permesso alla vita di scivolargli via dalla dita e lo avrebbe raggiunto, ovunque, in qualunque luogo ci sarebbe stato dopo.

Non pensava che il tempo potesse divenire così opprimente, rallentare fino a fermarsi nei momenti meno opportuni, senza la possibilità di scuotersi e riprendere il suo normale corso.

Ogni suono si era fatto improvvisamente ovattato. Percepiva della gente attorno a sé: le loro urla erano come echi nelle sue orecchie e avrebbe voluto dire loro di smettere, ma era totalmente paralizzato. Fermo, in piedi, con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo fisso su quell'esile corpo che giaceva immobile sull'asfalto in una posizione troppo scomposta e quasi innaturale.

« _È spuntato fuori dal nulla, non ho fatto in tempo a frenare. Oh, Dio. Oh, mio Dio, qualcuno ha chiamato un'ambulanza?_ ».

Una donna stava balbettando quelle frasi e proseguì ancora, distribuendo scuse in ogni dove, a chiunque le andasse incontro.

Alessio nemmeno la stette a sentire. Mosse qualche passo, trascinando i piedi sulla strada. Scavalcò con assente delicatezza gli sconosciuti che si erano accerchiati attorno a Gennaro, alcuni li spinse via con rabbia perché, nella sua testa, nessuno di loro aveva il diritto di stare lì. Non dovevano avvicinarsi, né guardarlo, né tanto meno toccarlo.

Le gambe gli cedettero. Si ritrovò a terra, in ginocchio, col fiato corto come avesse appena finito di correre una maratona. Osservò Gennaro: gli occhi chiusi, la bocca appena aperta e tinta di rosso, stesso colore che appariva sulla sua tempia e più scuro dietro alla sua testa, all'altezza della nuca.

Per quanto avesse voluto essere razionale, in quel caos psicologico che lo stava investendo riuscì soltanto a pensare al fatto che il compagno fosse a piedi scalzi e con dei vestiti troppo leggeri addosso e avrebbe sicuramente preso freddo e si sarebbe ammalato e lui non poteva e non doveva beccarsi un'altra febbre alta perché ricordava – oh, sì, ricordava – l'ultima volta in cui era successo ed era stato orribile, non riusciva neanche ad alzarsi dal letto e quindi, no, no, no, non doveva assolutamente ammalarsi.

Si tolse la giacca, in gesti meccanici, tremando, e con il cuore che rischiava di esplodergli nel petto, e la posò sul corpo immobile del biondo. Era ben consapevole che non avrebbe dovuto sfiorarlo perché in casi del genere la vittima non si doveva mai muovere. Ciò nonostante, non fu in grado di trattenersi dall'accarezzargli una guancia e poi, col pollice, le labbra.

«Andrà tutto bene» biascicò, con tono a malapena percettibile. «Andrà tutto bene, io sono qui, d'accordo? Sono qui, io – io sono qui con te».

Continuò a ripetere quel ritornello doloroso, incessantemente, costantemente, anche quando i soccorsi fecero il loro arrivo. Due passanti dovettero letteralmente tirarlo via da lì per permettere ai paramedici di operare, sebbene Alessio lottasse contro quella coppia di sconosciuti per tornare vicino al compagno perché ne aveva bisogno. Era convinto non potesse lasciarlo con attorno estranei che continuavano a toccarlo perché Gennaro ne aveva paura, a lui le persone non piacevano.

Sì, nel suo inconscio sapeva quanto ciò fosse necessario, ma quel desiderio permaneva.

Era, di nuovo, un conflitto tra ragione e cuore: la prima era ben consapevole che tutto ciò che c'era da fare era permettere loro di agire perché lo stavano salvando; il secondo, d'altra parte, pretendeva di essere il solo protagonista, come se stesse silenziosamente urlando " _Ti salvo io. Voglio salvarti io_ ".

Si calmò soltanto quando gli concessero di salire sull'ambulanza e poté stringere la mano del compagno, steso su di una barella con collare e una maschera per l'ossigeno che gli copriva quasi interamente il viso.

Non badò molto a ciò che i due uomini attorno stessero dicendo, mentre trafficavano con aghi, medicinali, garze e quant'altro. Non osò nemmeno parlare, non fece assolutamente nulla se non fissare i lineamenti dell'amore della propria vita con un'attenzione maniacale, dedita a cogliere ogni dettaglio che avrebbe prima potuto passare in secondo piano o sfuggirgli.

Si isolò in quella bolla surreale e, di nuovo, tutto cominciò a muoversi a rallentatore fino a quando non giunsero in ospedale, alla fine di una corsa sfrenata che continuò lungo un apparente infinito corridoio dalle pareti spoglie e asettiche.

Le loro mani dovettero distaccarsi, poi, quando Alessio fu bruscamente tagliato fuori e vide Gennaro sparire dietro due porte grige.

 

 

**

 

>  
> 
> _Un mese prima_

 

Era da sempre stato convinto che i sensi di colpa non potessero dilaniare una persona in maniera troppo eccessiva, certo del fatto che ogni cosa si sarebbe riparata col tempo. Probabilmente era perché non aveva mai compiuto un gesto di cui davvero pentirsi, non così in profondità.

Forse mai niente gli era importato in quel modo.

Aver tradito colui che amava – sì, lo amava, anche se non gliel'aveva mai detto – lo stava lacerando; la consapevolezza di aver errato, di aver fatto qualcosa di grave e non facilmente cancellabile lo stava facendo cadere a pezzi, sgretolare dall'interno.

Si era ripetuto di mantenere quel segreto: in fondo, era stato un momento di debolezza, un attimo in cui era stato talmente arrabbiato da non ragionare più lucidamente; la furia lo aveva spinto a baciare quel ragazzo dai capelli rossi, a spogliarlo, a donargli il proprio corpo, sebbene, in realtà, non lo volesse. All'inizio era stato anche facile perché persisteva un velo di vendetta nei confronti del compagno, come una sorta di punizione da infliggergli per averlo dato per scontato e non avergli donato le giuste attenzioni. Poi, però, smaltito quel lieve rancore, era rimasto soltanto l'odio verso sé stesso e il sentirsi irrimediabilmente sporco e sbagliato.

Ed era la medesima sensazione che lo stava investendo in tal preciso istante, mentre era a cavalcioni su di Alessio, in una stanza in penombra, e piano incassava quelle spinte delicate che l'altro ragazzo compiva per spingersi sempre più dentro di lui.

Gennaro si sentiva fuori posto, a disagio, come se non meritasse quel piacere, ma dovesse essere travolto soltanto da dolore. La sofferenza, però, non c'era; non era presente nemmeno un briciolo di essa. C'erano, invece, i loro sguardi fusi insieme, legati inesorabilmente e perfettamente, e le dita dell'altro che continuavano a tracciare segni invisibili sulla propria pelle e pensò che non avrebbe dovuto ricevere attenzioni di quel genere.

Tutta quella serie di motivi lo portò a nascondere il viso nell'incavo del collo del compagno e scoppiare in lacrime; pianse, venne scosso dai singhiozzi finché non gli venne a mancare il respiro.

Alessio se ne accorse, percepì i suoi tremori e lo costrinse a sollevare il volto, pur ottenendo una lieve resistenza. «Che hai?» biascicò. Il rapporto, intanto, procedeva: nessuno dei due ebbe il coraggio di interromperlo.

«Niente» mormorò l'altro, socchiudendo le palpebre.

Il moro appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e con una mano scorse ad accarezzargli la nuca, tirando appena i capelli. «Ti faccio male?» sussurrò. «Vuoi che rallenti?».

«No».

«E allora che c'è? Perché piangi?».

«Non ho nulla, tu non – non ti fermare». Gennaro si aggrappò alle sue spalle e controbatté le spinte, più forte che poteva, in cerca di quel dolore che tanto bramava, quello che pensava fosse giusto per sé e che riuscì ad ottenere. Alessio non seppe il motivo per cui lo fece; si limitò ad assecondarlo, a proseguire ciò che era in corso fino a portare entrambi all'orgasmo nello stesso momento, ma non fu in grado di godersi appieno tale sensazione. Era preoccupato perché vedeva l'altro più distaccato, distante e sicuramente turbato per qualcosa che riusciva a percepire attraverso quell'innata apatia nei suoi confronti che aveva sviluppato nel corso degli anni.

Fece scorrere le dita sulla sua schiena, percorrendo la linea della colonna vertebrale e lo sentì rabbrividire sotto i polpastrelli. Non smise di fissarlo, di cercare ripetutamente i suoi occhi azzurri, pregando affinché li aprisse al più presto. Non appena ciò accadde, ne approfittò per depositare una casto bacio sulle sue labbra carnose. «Ora me lo vuoi dire che succede?» chiese, a bassa voce.

Gennaro avrebbe voluto rispondere, dirgli tutta la verità, liberarsi di quel peso che gli opprimeva il petto e che, spesso, lo conduceva a reali crisi di panico. Tuttavia, non ne ebbe il coraggio poiché certo che ciò lo avrebbe portato inevitabilmente a perdere colui che considerava la parte mancante della propria anima e non poteva permetterselo; non poteva perdere Alessio, non ce l'avrebbe fatta senza di lui, sarebbe crollato, sarebbe tornato ad essere quel ragazzo solo che odiava tutto e tutti e tal versione di sé stesso non gli mancava affatto.

Quindi lo fissò, sfiorando piano la sua mascella definita e mentì – almeno in parte. «Piango perché sto bene».

L'altro ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. «Se stai bene non dovresti piangere».

«Succede anche quando si è felici, a volte».

«Sicuro che è per questo?».

«Alé, per favore».

«Dimmi solo se è così, è importante».

Gennaro non era mai stato bravo a dire le bugie, anzi, tutto il contrario e farlo in quell'occasione gli risultò tremendamente difficile, ma si sforzò di credere che fosse per il meglio per quanto potesse risultare egoista. Così annuì, più volte e sentenziò «È così, sto bene. _Con te,_ io sto bene».

Alessio fu ancora tentennante. «Se c'è qualcosa che non va, voglio che me ne parli. Lo sistemiamo _insieme_ , come sempre».

Il biondo sforzò un sorriso, privo d'entusiasmo. Aveva provato a imbastire un discorso su argomenti scomodi un'infinità di volte, ma, in ogni occasione, la situazione era degenerata e aveva lasciato correre. La parola" _insieme_ ", poi, ebbe un effetto quasi distruttivo. Gliela sentiva usare spesso, però non appena mettevano piede fuori casa, essa veniva limitata, appariva soltanto in relazione al loro lavoro e nulla più. Era uno dei tanti colpi che doveva sopportare ogni giorno, senza obiettare.

«Te lo ripeto» mormorò ancora. «È tutto okay».

Quella risposta ancora non soddisfò il compagno, eppure non aveva nessun motivo in testa che lo spingesse a credere che ci fosse sul serio qualcosa fuori posto.

Eppure qualcosa c'era davvero.

Era soltanto l'inizio della catastrofe che stava per incombere su di loro.

 

 

**

 

 

La prima persona che gli venne in mente di chiamare fu Giovanni. Lo aveva visto uscire dal portone di quella che era casa sua e sapeva per certo fosse ancora nei paraggi. Non era cosciente della vera ragione per cui il nome dell'amico fu il primo che apparve nella sua testa, ma forse era l'unico che voleva davvero vicino in un momento del genere – o Davide, però lui era Londra e sarebbe stato complicato.

Ricorse all'unico individuo che lo avrebbe sorretto senza porre troppe domande.

Non poteva – e non se la sentì nemmeno di farlo – contattare i genitori di Gennaro oppure i propri. Avrebbe dovuto spiegar loro troppe cose e la forza per tener su un discorso simile in tal situazione gli mancava.

Giovanni era arrivato in ospedale in tempi brevissimi, perdendo il suo aereo, ma poco gliene importava. Lo aveva abbracciato, cercato invano di tranquillizzarlo con frasi di rito come « _È forte, se la caverà_ » ed Alessio si era sforzato di annuire a quelle parole, senza però dire niente.

Furono costretti in una sala vuota, con delle sedie, accostate al muro, sulle quali si erano accomodati. Nessuno dei due fiatò nel lungo periodo d'attesa come se ogni parola fosse fuori luogo, inadatta, superflua.

Il più grande, di tanto in tanto, lanciava un'occhiata al ragazzo seduto al proprio fianco, vedendolo con occhi fissi su un punto vuoto, le labbra schiuse e un'espressione irriconoscibile sul volto. Si lasciava andare anche a qualche gesto di conforto, come appoggiare una mano sulla sua spalla o sul suo ginocchio. Non otteneva mai una qualche reazione, non una replica verbale o fisica.

Dovettero attendere per due ore.

Due lunghe ore prima che qualcuno– un medico con camice verde e stetoscopio al collo – fuoriuscisse da quelle dannate porte grige e si rivolgesse a loro.

Alessio scattò immediatamente in piedi, seguito dal barese.

«Siete parenti di Gennaro Raia?» esordì l'uomo.

«Siamo suoi _amici_ » rispose Giovanni. Il dottore fu sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma una voce eccessivamente scossa e tremolante lo precedette: « _Lui_ è suo _amico_. Io no. _Io sono il suo ragazzo_. Ragazzo, okay? Fidanzato, compagno di vita, qualunque assurdo nome le piaccia». Alessio aveva iniziato a tremare pronunciando quelle frasi; le aveva dette talmente in fretta che era rimasto a corto di fiato e gli venne spontaneo puntualizzare una cosa simile in quel preciso momento, come se fosse estremamente importante ed essenziale, probabilmente più per sé stesso.

L'uomo brizzolato che aveva davanti corrugò la fronte e lo fissò per un attimo, perplesso, lo stesso tipo di sguardo che gli fece ricadere addosso l'amico al suo fianco, ma lui non ci badò, voleva solo avere notizie di Gennaro e l'aver assunto un comportamento delirante passava in secondo piano.

«Sarebbe più consono parlare con un familiare» obiettò poi il medico.

«Ci sono io, sono la sua famiglia».

«In realtà––».

«In realtà – cosa? Ci sono io. Sono qui! Dannazione, sono qui».

«Dovremmo davvero––».

«Se non mi dice subito qualcosa, le giuro che ci metto davvero poco a prenderla a cazzotti in piena faccia e––». Quella minaccia non andò avanti. Giovanni, prontamente, lo trascinò via afferrandolo per un braccio e mormorando delle scuse confuse e distratte al loro interlocutore.

Maturò una giusta distanza da quest'ultimo e premette la schiena dell'amico contro una parete, impedendogli di muoversi. «Si può sapere che cazzo stai facendo?». Avrebbe voluto urlarlo, ma si sforzò di tenere un tono più basso, facendo filtrare le parole attraverso bocca serrata.

«Non vuole dirmi niente» sibilò Alessio. «Sono il suo _ragazzo_ e non vuole dirmi niente».

«Sì, mi fa piacere che tu abbia trovato il coraggio di tirare fuori le palle, finalmente, ma – non è questo il momento, è chiaro? Non – non puoi minacciare la gente perché sei triste e arrabbiato».

A ciò non vi fu replica. Il più piccolo abbassò il capo, tentando di far tornare il proprio respiro regolare e non precipitare in una profonda crisi di panico che sentiva sarebbe sopraggiunta a breve.

«Ci parlo io» disse l'altro, poco dopo. «Ci parlo io e gli spiego la situazione. Tu non ti muovere da qui».

«No, Giò, io devo––».

«Tu _devi_ restare immobile e non combinare altri casini». Giovanni si congedò in tal modo, con un colpo secco sulla sua spalla e un grosso sospiro. Per quanto anche lui fosse scosso, di certo non poteva concedersi il lusso di sgretolarsi poiché, con sua grande sorpresa, era suo dovere essere quello forte, lucido e ragionevole, seppur in vita sua non lo fosse mai davvero stato.

Alessio lo seguì con lo sguardo fin quando non lo vide raggiungere nuovamente il medico col camice verde. Non si premurò di analizzare le espressioni che i loro volti assunsero durante la conversazione; non riuscì a sostenere un atto del genere. Anzi, se non fosse stato per il muro su cui poggiava le spalle, sarebbe sicuramente collassato in terra in preda a spasmi e singhiozzi – ed era dubbioso sul motivo per cui non fosse già accaduto.

Non aveva nemmeno pianto, sebbene lo volesse, ma si sentiva talmente vuoto e perso che il proprio corpo non fu in grado di concedergli un simile sfogo come se fosse un mezzo troppo semplice, facile per trovare un briciolo di sollievo e lui nonne fosse degno.

Rimase, allora, fermo perché così gli era stato ordinato e attese ancora.

Pazientò finché Giovanni non tornò indietro e solo in quel momento osò sollevare il capo e rientrare in contatto col mondo, anche se – col senno di poi – non avrebbe voluto farlo.

Non capì molto dalla parafrasi che ottenne. Ogni affermazione sembrava sconnessa dalla precedente o, perlomeno, così recepiva il suo cervello. Non riusciva a metabolizzare le parole, c'era soltanto confusione nella sua testa mentre le labbra di colui che gli stava di fronte si muovevano lente, a scandire ogni sillaba.

Ciò che riuscì a cogliere furono soltanto alcuni termini tra cui " _coma_ ", " _aspettare_ "," _reazione_ ". E poi...  E poi più niente, aveva direttamente smesso di ascoltare perché in quel dialogo non era rientrata la frase " _Gennaro sta bene_ " ed era l'unica che davvero voleva sentire, ma che alle sue orecchie non arrivò.

Alessio fissò l'amico negli occhi e ancora nessuna lacrima scorse lungo le sue guance. Avrebbe voluto fare tante cose, per esempio urlare, gridare a proposito di quanto tutto ciò fosse ingiusto e crudele; tuttavia, non fece nulla del genere. Riuscì soltanto a sospirare un lieve «Posso vederlo? Ti prego, dimmi che posso vederlo».

Giovanni annuì lentamente. Posò ancora una volta la mano sulla sua spalla, desiderando di poter aggiungere qualcosa che potesse lenire il suo – il loro – dolore; non trovò niente di appropriato e preferì il silenzio, per quanto esso fosse divenuto opprimente.

 

 

**

 

 

Ogni cosa in quella piccola e anonima stanza pareva essere fuori posto come se all'interno di essa regnasse il caos e niente possedesse alcuna logica. Eppure si trattava di una normale camera d'ospedale, dalla pareti bianche e spoglie.

Normalmente, non gli avrebbe fatto nemmeno effetto. Edifici simili non lo avevano mai spaventato, li riteneva luoghi pubblici normali, con uno scopo, con all'interno persone in grado di aiutarne altre e nulla più.

Ma quella volta...

Quella volta c'era Gennaro riverso su di un letto e il suo corpo risultava incredibilmente ancora più piccolo e minuto di quanto già lo fosse. I suoi occhi chiusi erano circondati da scuri aloni violacei, le labbra appena schiuse. Se non si fosse focalizzato troppo sui dettagli, avrebbe potuto affermare che dormisse. Però essi erano presenti ed evidenti e non poterono fare a meno di colpirlo dritto al petto come avrebbe fatto una lama affilata.

C'era quel grosso cerotto proprio sulla sua tempia, contornato da ciuffi di capelli biondi che avevano dovuto tagliare in malo modo per procedere alla medicazione – e sapeva benissimo quanto il compagno si sarebbe arrabbiato a riguardo al suo risveglio (perché avrebbe sollevato le palpebre presto, vero?); c'era la sua pelle più pallida del solito, quei due tubi che fuoriuscivano dal suo naso che lo aiutavano a respirare, gli aghi nelle braccia – troppi, c'erano troppi aghi che gli bucavano la carne, gli sarebbero rimasti troppi segni addosso – quel fruscio costante accompagnato da beep radi e continui, incredibilmente fastidiosi.

Alessio rimase immobile dopo aver superato la soglia della porta, ad osservare ogni particolare che tanto avrebbe voluto escludere ed eclissare. Aveva timore a compiere ulteriori passi, esitò per un paio di minuti prima di decidere, lentamente, di muoversi e giungere al suo fianco.

Il petto gli tremò.

Aveva messo in rassegna numerose ipotesi su come avrebbe potuto essere la sua vita senza quello scricciolo dagli occhi azzurri; aveva valutato ogni opzione e si era detto che sarebbe sopravvissuto, che se la sarebbe cavata senza di lui, in qualche modo, ed era stato uno dei motivi principali che lo avevano convinto a troncare la loro relazione.

Aveva negato quel senso di reciproca appartenenza che li legava, quasi vivessero in simbiosi come un unico essere, anche se, in realtà, era proprio ciò che rendeva unico e speciale quel rapporto. Lo aveva fatto per, forse, paura di sentirsi inutile e privo di ogni senso se mai un giorno tutto fosse finito, se si fossero persi. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto fosse stato già troppo tardi, dal primo attimo in cui si erano incontrati perché...

Perché loro erano destinati ad essere, come due anime solitarie che, finalmente, si erano ritrovate e ricongiunte. Sì, dal primo istante, dal primo loro sguardo, dal primo sorriso, dalla prima carezza o prima – anche prima di allora.

Loro due si appartenevano, sempre, costantemente, irrimediabilmente, completamente.

E se Gennaro fosse morto, era sicuro che niente sarebbe mai stato lo stesso poiché sarebbe venuta a mancare una parte essenziale di sé, la più importante, ed era pressappoco sicuro che, lentamente, avrebbe permesso alla vita di scivolargli via dalla dita e lo avrebbe raggiunto, ovunque, in qualunque luogo ci sarebbe stato dopo.

Mentre quei pensieri gli scorrevano in testa, con i polpastrelli toccò lentamente il bordo del materasso e risalì fino a sfiorare il braccio del ragazzo incosciente. Al tatto, la pelle di quest'ultimo risultò incredibilmente fredda.

Alessio rabbrividì e scosse appena il capo. Pur consapevole di non dover compiere un gesto simile, gli si sdraiò accanto, cercando di non smuovere troppo il biondo e non gravare sulle sue ferite.

Portò un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi magri, visibili anche se coperti da un leggero lenzuolo azzurro e sbiadito, e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino.

Da quella posizione, poté osservare attentamente il suo profilo delineato e, per un attimo, si perse ad osservare la sua figura che, sotto il proprio sguardo, parve perfetta anche in condizioni disastrose come quelle.

«Resto qui» mormorò poi. «Resto qui per tutte quelle notti in cui non l'ho fatto». Strizzò gli occhi. Le lacrime furono sul punto di sopraggiungere, ma, in tal occasione si sforzò di cacciarle perché, semplicemente, non voleva piangere di fronte a Gennaro; lui stava male se qualcuno piangeva e lo sapeva bene.

«Ti stringo per tutte le volte in cui ti ho lasciato solo» sussurrò ancora. «Non mi muovo, d'accordo? Rimango qui con te finché non ti svegli. Non me ne vado e ti aspetto. Io ti aspetto, lo faccio sul serio, Genn. Resto qui ad aspettarti e stringerti. E mi prendo cura di te. Sempre. Te l'ho promesso, no? Ti ho promesso che lo avrei fatto. E poi – poi ti canto le nostre canzoni fino a quando non apri gli occhi e mi dici di smetterla perché sbaglio le pronuncia delle parole».

Si lasciò scappare una risata, spenta e finta.

« _Resto qui anche per sempre, se vuoi_ ».

Un po' era riuscito a calmarsi, un briciolo, a causa della vicinanza col suo corpo e dal fatto che potesse essere il solo a toccarlo e accarezzarlo e non ci fosse nessuno di sconosciuto e invadente attorno.

L'unico presente nei paraggi era Giovanni, che li osservò dalla porta rimasta semi-aperta. Non osò, tuttavia, entrare nella stanza. Distolse lo sguardo poco dopo, appoggiando le spalle alla parete del corridoio e ricadendo lungo essa, seduto sul pavimento. Si prese la testa fra le mani e la sua facciata forte e allegra, quella per cui aveva combattuto affinché gli restasse addosso, collassò, frantumandosi in mille pezzi e disperdendosi in un pianto privo di suono, lì dove alcun sguardo gli ricadde addosso.


	7. Heal me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era troppo tardi per rimediare.

Non sapeva chi fosse tutta quella gente, eppure era pressappoco sicuro di aver incontrato molti di loro in passato, solo che non riusciva a focalizzarsi, ad associare un nome ad ogni volto. Non era nemmeno importante, del resto, si trattava di un dettaglio irrilevante.

Ai funerali partecipavano sempre spettatori curiosi, desiderosi di sapere in onore di chi fosse la funzione, ricostruire le vicende che avevano condotto a tutto quel dolore.

E lì ce n'erano tanti di individui che si susseguivano dietro e davanti a lui; qualcuno gli dava una pacca su una spalla o lo abbracciava. Alessio non si sforzava di replicare, a gesti o con altro, perché quel « _Condoglianze_ » sussurrato da chiunque era divenuto opprimente e sembrava che l'eco di tale parola si fosse propagato in quella piccola chiesa di Somma Vesuviana, tanto da divenire un rumore costante e fastidioso, di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.

Il ragazzo era immobile, con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e un'espressione vuota stampata in faccia, mentre lo sguardo scorreva prima sui fiori bianchi e poi sulla bara del medesimo colore – che era davvero troppa anonima, scontata, muta per definire l'intera esistenza di una persona.

C'era chi continuava a piangere, c'erano le urla della signora Raia che, di tanto in tanto, riempivano l'aria e lo colpivano dritto allo stomaco come avrebbe fatto una lama affilata.

Sarebbe stato tanto semplice avere una reazione del genere: gridare e disperarsi, lasciar scorrere le lacrime fino a svenire. Avrebbe interrotto quel flusso intricato di pensieri che gli ricordavano che era davvero tutto finito: non avrebbe più visto e ammirato gli occhi chiari di Gennaro, udito la sua risata, ascoltato il suo canticchiare costante ovunque, a qualunque ora e in ogni luogo, né avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo, baciarlo, farci l'amore.

Niente di niente.

Era troppo tardi per rimediare, era...

 

 

Alessio si svegliò d'improvviso. Aveva l'affanno, percepiva il cuore pompare eccessivamente forte, tanto da far arrivare i battiti dritti alle tempie. Stava tremando, aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore. Quel dannato incubo lo aveva travolto.

Soltanto sollevando appena il capo e osservando il profilo delineato di Gennaro – ancora addormentato – riuscì a calmarsi, almeno un po'.

Lo stava ancora stringendo a sé, tenendo una mano sul suo fianco.

Non seppe dire da quanto tempo stesse in quella posizione; ore, probabilmente, considerato che il sonno lo aveva avvolto con facilità.

Aveva consigliato a Giovanni di andare a casa, donandogli le chiavi dell'appartamento, con la falsa promessa che lo avrebbe raggiunto dopo. Era ovvio non l'avrebbe fatto; non aveva alcuna intenzione di muoversi da lì.

Era troppo impegnato a sperare di cogliere anche il più piccolo e impercettibile movimento del compagno, come il tremolare di una palpebra o del labbro inferiore. Ma non vide nulla del genere, se non il suo volto completamente rilassato e il petto che si gonfiava e sgonfiava a ritmo di quelle macchine che respiravano per lui.

«Tu non dovresti essere qui». Una voce femminile lo fece sobbalzare e Alessio si sforzò per non risultare troppo brusco nell'alzarsi prontamente dal letto e scattare in piedi, barcollando. Vide un'infermiera sulla soglia della porta, con in mano sacche di plastica ripiene di liquidi trasparenti e garze pulite. La donna, dai lunghi capelli castani raccolti in una coda alta, lo fissò per un istante. La sua espressione non parve arrabbiata, anzi, gli ricordava quella che sua madre assumeva ogni qualvolta che voleva rimproverarlo, ma poi non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi troppo e lasciava perdere.

«Scusi, io––» balbettò il ragazzo. «Mi hanno detto che potevo restare».

«Probabilmente nessuno ti ha visto o ci ha fatto caso. Questo non è orario di visita».

Sì, erano decisamente passate delle ore dall'ultima volta che aveva controllato. Il moro scosse appena la testa, passandosi, distratto, una mano sul viso. «Ciò significa che devo andarmene?».

«Purtroppo sì».

«E quando posso tornare?».

«Domani mattina, alle otto».

Alessio non aveva l'orologio al polso e non pensò neppure di prendere il proprio cellulare in tasca per controllare che ora fosse. Gli bastò, tuttavia, sbirciare fuori dalla finestra e notare l'assenza di luce naturale per accorgersi che era sera e, sicuramente, tardi, e avrebbe dovuto passare la notte lontano da Gennaro; ciò bastò per insinuargli dentro un senso di negazione profondo perché gli aveva promesso che non si sarebbe mosso da quella stanza e, invece, qualcuno lo stava costringendo a spezzare l'ennesimo giuramento. «E se rimanessi?» biascicò. «Non do alcun fastidio, lo giuro».

L'infermiera fece cenno di no col capo. «Mi dispiace» disse, a bassa voce. «Non è permesso». Sospirò e mosse qualche passo fino a ritrovarsi dall'altro lato del letto. Abbozzò un sorriso, di circostanza. «Va' a casa, riposati. Credo tu ne abbia bisogno».

Il ragazzo tentennò, torturandosi l'interno della guancia tra i denti. Inevitabilmente, il suo sguardo ricadde sul compagno incosciente e, in automatico, strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi. Si costrinse ad annuire; dopo la minaccia esplicita fatta a quel dottore, non poteva permettersi di essere scontroso con ulteriore personale ospedaliero o non gli avrebbero concesso nemmeno più di metter piede nella struttura. Volente o nolente, dovette arrendersi a quell'invito ad andarsene.

«D'accordo» mormorò. «Però posso – posso chiederle un favore?».

La donna curvò ancora una volta le labbra all'insù. Era cordiale, stranamente. «Certo».

«Dovrebbe... Portargli un'altra coperta. Ha sempre freddo e – davvero – gli basta solo uno spiffero d'aria e si prende la febbre. È insopportabile quando ha la febbre. E poi il sole gli dà fastidio. Dico sul serio, certe volte devo pregarlo per fargli togliere gli occhiali scuri. Quindi se si potessero chiudere le tende, così domani mattina non gli va la luce in faccia, sarebbe – sarebbe grandioso. Si lamenterebbe un sacco, altrimenti, lo so. A casa lo fa sempre». La sua voce fu sul punto di spezzarsi durante quelle frasi, tanto che si ritrovò a corto di fiato in poco tempo.

L'infermiera lo ascoltò senza osare interromperlo. La maschera che aveva sul viso cambiò, tramutandosi in qualcosa che si avvicinò molto alla compassione. Chiunque avrebbe provato ciò se solo avesse visto Alessio in quello stato, con occhi lucidi e labbra martoriate.

«Mi prenderò cura di lui personalmente» esclamò. «Te lo assicuro».

«Grazie». Quella parola fu a malapena percettibile. Il moro, dopo, come se fosse ancora solo nella stanza, si piegò per raggiungere il viso di Gennaro. Scostò qualche ciocca di capelli dalla sua fronte e depositò un lieve bacio su di essa. «Torno presto, okay?» sussurrò, confidando nel fatto potesse davvero essere sentito. Indugiò per qualche secondo, sfiorando con la punta del naso la sua guancia.

Successivamente, si scostò. Rivolse lo sguardo a colei che aveva di fronte, ringraziandola ancora e ribadendo «Si ricordi la coperta, è importante, non – non deve ammalarsi». Poi si costrinse ad abbandonare quella camera prima che altri pensieri potessero impedirglielo.

 

**

 

Fu strano far ritorno al proprio appartamento in circostanze del genere. L'ultima volta che si era ritrovato davanti a quella porta era stato per una dichiarazione che nemmeno si era preparato, lasciando parlare solo il cuore e senza permettere ad altri fattori di influenzarlo.

In quel momento, invece, con il doppione delle chiavi in mano, Alessio continuava a inspirare troppa aria e non trovava il coraggio per inserire queste ultime nella serratura, aprire ed entrare in casa. Si sentiva bloccato, come non degno di trovarsi lì. Gli passò anche per la testa di dormire in macchina, insieme alle sue valige, perché – a quell'ora – di certo non avrebbe trovato un albergo disponibile e neppure lo voleva.

Gli occorsero esattamente diciotto minuti e ventisei secondi per convincersi a varcare la soglia della porta e chiudersi quest'ultima alle spalle. C'era silenzio dentro casa, interrotto soltanto dal respiro rumoroso di Giovanni, che intravide addormentato sul divano nel piccolo salottino sulla sua destra.

Non lo svegliò. Aveva addosso la sensazione di averlo disturbato già troppo, scombussolato i suoi piani con una singola telefonata. La scelta più ragionevole sarebbe stata raggiungere la propria camera e dormire per poche ore perché si sentiva eccessivamente stanco e spossato dopo quella lunga ed infinita giornata e l'aver chiuso gli occhi mentre era ancora in ospedale aveva causato solo danni.

Tuttavia, l'istinto lo guidò dritto alla parte opposta del corridoio, verso la stanza di Gennaro. Non esitò ad entrarvi e accendere la luce. C'era disordine là dentro: il letto sfatto, quaderni e block-notes sparpagliati su ogni ripiano possibile – oltre che a terra – e vestiti puliti mescolati a quelli con necessità di esser lavati al più presto. Vi era praticamente l'essenza caotica del compagno in pochi metri quadrati.

Alessio compì qualche passo, distratto, come se vedesse quel posto per la prima volta. Non che vi avesse trascorso parecchio tempo, sebbene si trattasse della parte più spaziosa dell'intera abitazione; di solito, si rintanavano sempre nella propria, pur essendo più piccola e non era esattamente a conoscenza del motivo. Sapeva soltanto che al biondo piaceva intrufolarsi sotto le coperte in una camera non sua e puntargli i piedi nudi e ghiacciati sui polpacci e, dopo, rimanere in tale posizione per il resto della notte. E ogni qualvolta che provava ad obiettare o a chiedergli perché non potessero andare nell'altra stanza così da stare più comodi, otteneva sempre la stessa risposta: « _Qui si sente di più il tuo profumo e a me piace_ ».

Il riflesso di un sorriso gli apparve sulle labbra a ricordare il tono di voce pregno di sonno con cui pronunciava tale frase. Sapeva bene quanto quello scricciolo dagli occhi azzurri fosse fissato con gli odori; per esempio, capitava riempisse ogni luogo con l'incenso perché « _Hai fritto l'impossibile ieri sera, Alé, che schifo, meglio questo, è alla vaniglia_ » oppure « _Madò, Alé, quanto hai sudato a calcetto, fatti una doccia, ho preso il bagnoschiuma nuovo, allo zucchero filato_ ».

E Alessio, ovviamente, ricordava ogni tenero rimprovero.

Si mosse ancora, raggiungendo in maniera lenta la piccola scrivania posta in un angolo, dove si accumulavano più fogli. Scorse attraverso essi: alcuni erano pieni di scarabocchi privi di senso o con disegni stilizzati iniziati e mai finiti. Poi ancora frasi mezze cancellate, sconnesse: molte le conosceva, altre gli erano totalmente nuove. In particolare, ci fu qualcosa che attirò di più la sua attenzione: si trattava ancora di scritte, ma non parevano casuali, anzi, avevano un senso ed erano disposte in maniera decisamente più ordinata.

Passò una mano sopra a quel pezzo di carta parzialmente accartocciato e lesse:

 

" _Before you talk, before you say anything at all,_  
_let me remind you how good we're together._  
_Let me remind you how perfectly we fit each other._  
_And if you think this is wrong, please,_  
_before you talk, kiss me like you always do_  
_and we'll forget about the world,_  
_I'll forget about me and how bad I was_  
_before you came into my life._  
_You made it better, you made me better._  
_You made me feel like my problems didn't matter._  
_So here we are now, while you look into my eyes,_  
_you're about to speak, please, don't_  
_don't make me weak with your words_  
_saying we can't, saying we can't._  
_Just keep the silence during this night_  
_and think, before you talk, before you say anything at all._  
_Let me remind you the way your hand searches for mine_  
_and how perfectly in that moment we shine._  
_If I say we're meant to be,_  
_trust me, it's true_  
_'cause I've never loved someone, neither myself_  
_but then you crushed on me_  
_and I started to believe_  
_I was human too._  
_If I say you're my sun and I'm your moon,_  
_it's because I lived in the dark,_  
_always, before you._  
_Then you came, hit me with your light,_  
_I was no longer alone,_  
_because of you now I'm bright._  
_Please, before you talk._  
_Before you talk, before you say anything at all,_  
_let me remind you how good we're together._  
_Let me remind you how perfectly we fit each other._  
_Think about me,_  
_think about all these small things._  
_Think about us._  
_Think about everything we are.  
__Before youtalk, before you talk_ ".

 

Le dita gli tremarono quando scorse sull'ultima riga. Non c'erano chiari riferimenti a sé in quello che riconobbe essere il testo di un nuovo brano, ma non ve ne era bisogno. Riuscì a capirlo senza la necessità di vederlo impresso con l'inchiostro.

Gennaro aveva scritto tali parole per lui e fu ciò che lo scosse. Non che i sentimenti del compagno fossero qualcosa di nuovo o tremendamente segreto; tuttavia, nelle frasi che il suo sguardo aveva colto riusciva in maniera perfetta a percepire la frustrazione e il dolore con cui erano state impresse su carta, seppur si trattasse di una sorta di dichiarazione amorosa, ma... Beh, sapeva bene che la concezione d'amore del _suo ragazzo_ fosse distorta ed estremamente particolare.

Andava bene così perché era uno dei tanti piccoli particolari che lo aveva spinto ad amarlo giorno per giorno. _E a distruggerlo, forse._

Alessio strinse al petto il foglio consumato, mentre, senza logica alcuna, il suo corpo si mosse fino a raggiungere il letto e si buttò sul materasso.

Fu allora che si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio, che lo portò a singhiozzare rumorosamente, a sussultare e tremare, tra delle lenzuola che sapevano di tabacco e troppa ammorbidente come a rendere presente l'essenza di Gennaro pur non potendolo avere vicino.

Si lasciò cullare da quegli odori e permise alle lacrime di consumarlo fino al sonno quieto in cui finalmente ricadde.

 

**

 

«Oh, la colazione».

La voce roca, ma incredibilmente squillante, di Giovanni bloccò Alessio nel bel mezzo del corridoio, prima che potesse raggiungere la porta e abbandonare l'appartamento. Per un attimo, al ragazzo passò per la testa di, semplicemente, ignorare il richiamo dell'amico; tuttavia, non voleva risultare troppo scorbutico e ingrato, così si costrinse a trascinare i piedi fino alla cucina dove il barese aveva apparecchiato minuziosamente la tavola. Lo vide vicino ai fornelli, trafficare con una padella e un pentolino.

«Bacon e uova?» commentò. «Non era meglio un semplice cappuccino e cornetto?».

«Solitamente sì» replicò l'altro, non voltandosi e continuando le proprie azioni. «Ma sono quasi due settimane che vai avanti a panini piuttosto schifosi che spesso manco finisci. Quindi ho pensato a qualcosa di più sostanzioso, almeno la mattina».

Il più piccolo si concesse di sorridere lievemente – e non era capitato spesso in tal ultimo periodo. Anzi, probabilmente non era mai più successo dal giorno dell'incidente.

Giovanni si era pressappoco stabilito in quella casa, annullando tutti i suoi appuntamenti lavorativi. Alessio si era opposto più volte a ciò, ma invano. Alla fine, la sua compagnia era di vitale importanza poiché, altrimenti, sarebbe andato allo sbaraglio – letteralmente. Si era completamente abbandonato al barese per ogni piccola evenienza; gli fungeva un po' da padre, specie se si considerava il fatto che ancora non aveva avvertito i genitori di Gennaro o i propri.

« _Lo deciderà lui_ » diceva. « _Quando si sveglierà, gli chiederò se vuole che li chiami_ ». Un po' si nascondeva tramite quello scarico di responsabilità e l'amico non osava obiettare, mai, perché lo capiva: aveva paura. Certo, una parte di sé suggeriva tutt'altro, come ad esempio essere lui l'artefice della chiamata ai coniugi Raia – e sperava non giungesse loro la notizia attraverso altri canali –ma non era sua intenzione mettersi troppo di mezzo, per cui lasciava perdere e si limitava a portare avanti la sua opera di sostegno che, a quanto pareva, consisteva sempre di preparare un'infinità di roba da mangiare.

«Allora, ti siedi o no?» esclamò Giovanni, voltandosi appena per controllare cose effettivamente stesse facendo l'amico. Quest'ultimo dovette arrendersi e accomodarsi a tavola, che fu – nel giro di poco – imbandita tra pancetta, frittata mal riuscita, fette biscottate, brioche, caffè e quanto altro.

Alessio fissò distrattamente tutto quel cibo – e poté giurare di non averne mai visto così tanto, perlomeno in quell'appartamento. «Non avrai un po' – esagerato?» esclamò.

Il pugliese lo raggiunse quasi nell'immediato, prendendo posto di fronte a lui. Scosse la testa, riempiendosi il piatto di... Praticamente ogni cosa. «No» disse. «Mangia e sta' zitto. Non c'è nemmeno niente di surgelato, mi sono impegnato».

L'altro non ebbe intenzione di ribattere, sebbene non avesse molto appetito, cosa che lo portò a versarsi qualcosa di caldo da bere e niente di più. Dava l'impressione di trattarsi di un giorno normale e – se avesse escluso il proprio stato d'animo – avrebbe considerato quello un bel risveglio, avrebbe riso, scherzato e fatto battute di pessimo e dubbio gusto. Tuttavia, il peso dell'angoscia che si portava sopra il petto era opprimente ed era riuscito a spegnerlo, acquietarlo, ricondurlo ad una persona che molti avrebbero faticato a riconoscere.Tolto l'aspetto fisico evidentemente trascurato – lo dimostrava la barba incolta, gli occhi stanchi e arrossati e l'eccessivo pallore – Alessio era distante da ogni cosa psicologicamente.

Aveva trascorso quei ultimi dodici giorni tra casa e ospedale. Si recava nell'edificio dalle pareti bianche e anonime durante gli orari di visita – che, se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, erano sempre troppo brevi; impiegava quel tempo stringendo la mano di Gennaro o direttamente sdraiato al suo fianco e gli parlava di qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente, da episodi imbarazzanti della propria infanzia perché « _Almeno ti faccio ridere, giusto? Amo quando ridi_ » a racconti più seri e, per finire, a discorsi profondi e toccanti che gli uscivano di bocca spontaneamente, senza che potesse prevederlo – oppure cantava ogni loro brano preferito.

Quando rientrava nell'appartamento, non si dava pace: si chiudeva nella propria stanza, davanti al computer, e cercava su internet ogni avvenimento comprendesse persone in coma, in che modo esse erano state curate, quali conseguenze avevano dovuto affrontare. Ed era spesso una cattiva, pessima idea poiché leggeva cose che lo atterrivano, che incrementavano la sua ansia, eppure non ne poteva fare a meno. I medici del compagno erano sempre criptici, non capiva mai nulla di ciò che gli dicevano, a parte il fatto che avrebbe dovuto continuare ad aspettare ed era piuttosto stanco di farlo. Quindi preferiva informarsi da solo, per quanto risultasse più dannoso.

«Giò» sussurrò ad un tratto il ragazzo, fissando per un istante il liquido nero che riempiva la tazza che aveva davanti.

L'amico sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio piatto. «Mh?».

«Grazie». Pronunciò quella parola con estrema sincerità.

«Uhm, spera che non abbia bruciato il caffè prima di ringraziarmi».

«Non per la colazione».

«E per cosa?».

«Per tutto il resto». Alessio non fu specifico, non scese nei dettagli, ma l'altro parve capire ogni cosa senza il bisogno di sentirla dire ad alta voce. Infatti gli sorrise, cordiale e pieno d'affetto. Non replicò con un normale" _prego_ ", si limitò ad indicargli ancora una volta il cibo disposto sul tavolo e poi tornò a concentrarsi su quel primo pasto della giornata.

Sarebbe stata la medesima azione che avrebbe compiuto il più giovane, se il cellulare che aveva nella tasca dei jeans non avesse iniziato a suonare. Fu bloccato da quel suono, anche quando tirò fuori il telefono e lo rigirò tra le dita. Non conosceva il numero impresso sullo schermo, ma si trattava di un fisso e pochi chiamavano da una postazione simile.

Poteva trattarsi solo di un probabile interlocutore. «C-credo...» balbettò «credo sia l'ospedale».

Giovanni spalancò gli occhi. «Beh, rispondi!».

«No, io non––».

«Alex, muoviti!».

«Ma se dicessero che––».

Gli squilli si stavano propagando nell'aria da già troppo tempo e fu questo a spingere il barese ad afferrare l'apparecchio che l'amico aveva in mano e prendere lui quella chiamata. Si alzò anche in piedi e si allontanò di qualche passo, posizionandosi accanto alla finestra.

Alessio restò immobile per un istante per poi sollevarsi dalla sedia e trattenne il respiro per tutta la durata della conversazione alla cui non stava partecipando.

Contò ogni attimo di attesa.

Settantatré secondi prima che l'altro smettesse di parlare e si voltasse. Cercò di decifrare la sua espressione, di carpire qualcosa dai lineamenti che il suo viso aveva assunto – e andava bene qualsiasi cosa, davvero – ma non riuscì nell'intento. Il respiro era sul punto di mancargli, lo sentiva; percepiva una reale crisi d'ansia sopraggiungere. Tuttavia, ciò fu impedito da una frase che, alla sua orecchie, risultò come la più bella e soave del mondo: «È sveglio».

Il cuore cominciò a battergli forte, tanto che per un momento pensò potesse balzargli fuori dal petto e rotolare sul pavimento, però in quell'occasione era dettato dalla gioia e non dal sentimento opposto.

Ci mise un po' ad elaborare tale affermazione e fu il più grande ad avvicinarsi e abbracciarlo, così da scuoterlo e farlo tornare alla realtà.

«Mi cambio e andiamo subito lì» si sentì dire all'orecchio. «E tu raditi quella barba che se Gennaro ti vede così, ti picchia».

Da quell'attimo, non capì bene cosa successe attorno a lui. Il proprio corpo sembrava muoversi da solo, senza comandi, fuori di casa – e di radersi si era scordato; a stento riusciva a pensare a frasi di senso compiuto, figurarsi reggere una lametta – giù per le scale, in macchina con la testa appoggiata al vetro del finestrino, fino a giungere di fronte al grande e imponente edificio dalle mura bianche e poi ancora in ascensore, al sesto piano, reparto rianimazione.

Era avvolto dall'impazienza poiché tutto ciò che gli importava in quel determinato istante era vedere il compagno, sentire la sua voce, abbracciarlo, baciarlo, dirgli quanto gli fosse profondamente mancato. Tuttavia, l'attesa fu destinata a durare più di quanto avesse previsto poiché due medici li fermarono prima che potessero effettivamente entrare nella stanza.

I dottori parlavano, ma era solo Giovanni ad ascoltare attentamente. Alessio continuava ad alzarsi sulla punta dei piedi, a sollevare il capo per rivolgere lo sguardo oltre le spalle di quelli che – purtroppo – non erano più sconosciuti (li aveva visti praticamente ogni giorno e si era augurato di non trovarsi mai più la loro faccia davanti; era un brutto pensiero, ne era consapevole, ma aveva deciso che odiarli per il resto della vita fosse una valida e decente opzione); non riuscì a vedere nulla se non le figure delle infermiere e il bordo del letto.

Dovette per forza tornare a prestare attenzione a quel discorso pieno di termini tecnici di cui non capiva assolutamente niente e alla frase «Ci vorrà del tempo, una lunga riabilitazione», il ragazzo scosse più volte la testa e strizzò gli occhi. «Riabilitazione per cosa?» chiese. E sì, era una domanda stupida, era ovvio ci fosse un periodo di recupero – lo aveva letto, accidenti, lo sapeva.

Ignorò l'occhiata fulminante che l'amico al proprio fianco gli rivolse per leggere bene le labbra del medico che pronunciavano qualcosa relativa ad una " _paralisi_ "– e aveva anche utilizzato una definizione più precisa di una così tanto generica, solo che gli sembrava troppo complicata – e successivamente «La lesione cranica è piuttosto estesa, è stato fortunato non abbia coinvolto più parti del suo corpo, invece che soltanto braccio e gamba destra. Con il giusto trattamento, potrebbe anche tornare a––».

«Potrebbe?».

L'uomo brizzolato col camice addosso annuì, distratto. «Purtroppo non possiamo essere assolutamente certi su una sua totale guarigione, ma... Cerchiamo di essere ottimisti».

Ad Alessio venne quasi da ridere, istericamente.

 _Ottimisti_.

In quell'ultimo periodo non v'era stata una sola cosa che fosse andata nel verso giusto. Pareva che qualcuno lo stesse ripetutamente punendo per ogni singolo sbaglio commesso in passato e si divertisse ad infierire e peggiorare la situazione di continuo, inesorabile e costante. E se ciò fosse ricaduto solo su di sé, lo avrebbe accettato, ma in tal caso riguardava Gennaro e allora, no, non gli stava bene e in lui crebbe la rabbia, il desiderio di urlare contro il mondo di smetterla di essere così malvagio e cruento.

E di che si trattava? Di una dannatissima paralisi, un'immobilità che non gli avrebbe permesso – ipoteticamente – più di suonare, di compiere quei movimenti assurdi che solo lui era in grado di fare sopra il palco e quello no, non era corretto, era crudele ed ingiusto. Ed era la parte peggiore.

Probabilmente avrebbe preso a cazzotti quei due dottori solo per sfogarsi e avrebbe fatto lo stesso con altro personale ospedaliero; dovette trattenersi e il fatto che gli permisero di entrare – finalmente – nella stanza del compagno fu una delle ragioni che lo acquietarono.

La camera era rimasta vuota. Le infermiere erano uscite, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle e, per ciò, Alessio fu grato. Si avvicinò cautamente al letto, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, e trattenne il fiato quando Gennaro si voltò appena nella sua direzione e accennò un sorriso stanco – ma bellissimo, sì, era bellissimo anche in quelle condizioni, con le occhiaie più marcate e le labbra eccessivamente screpolate.

«Ciao» sussurrò e tale parola gli morì in gola. Eppure si trattava di una cosa così semplice, normale.

«C-ciao» biascicò il biondo.

Sentendo la sua voce, l'altro ragazzo ebbe un sussulto, forse perché aveva desiderato talmente tanto udirla durante quegli ultimi giorni che fece fatica a rendersi conto che ciò stesse effettivamente accadendo. Deglutì rumorosamente, fino a prendere posto sull'abituale sedia scomoda su cui – tra parentesi – aveva anche dormito. Fu automatico stringergli piano la mano – la sinistra, doveva ricordarsi di toccare sempre e solo la sinistra – e poi sollevarla per portarsela vicino al viso in modo da poterne baciare ogni parte, ogni nocca, socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Ho voglia di caffè» mormorò Gennaro, il che portò Alessio a sollevare le palpebre e aggrottare le sopracciglia.

Abbozzò una risata, guidando le dita del compagno a sfiorare la propria guancia. «Tra qualche giorno, magari, mh?». Non seppe neanche da dove avesse preso quel briciolo di leggerezza per imbastire un dialogo del genere. Ciò che aveva appreso dai medici poco prima lo stava ancora lacerando dentro, ma si sforzò con ogni fibra del corpo di apparire il più rilassato possibile. «Te lo faccio preparare da Giò, lo fa forte come piace a te. Anche se finisce per farlo bruciare quasi ogni volta».

«Giò è ancora qui?».

«Sì. Ci hai fatto preoccupare, ha voluto rimanere a tutti i costi. È qua fuori».

«È un pazzo».

«Forse».

«Ho dormito tanto?».

«Dodici giorni, sette ore e trentadue minuti. Saprei anche i secondi se avessi un vero orologio. Non che li stessi contando, comunque».

Gennaro allargò il sorriso, gesto che a primo impatto stonava terribilmente con tutti i particolari che componevano il suo volto. Prese il controllo delle carezze sul viso del compagno, passando piano i polpastrelli tra la barba ispida e quest'ultimo si beò di quel contatto, sospirando sommessamente.

«Ti ho sentito» sussurrò poi e, se mai fosse stato possibile, il suo tono risultò ancora più basso e flebile. Evidentemente, pronunciare quelle poche frasi gli era costato più fatica del dovuto e si sentiva già stanco; tuttavia, per nessuna ragione avrebbe smesso di parlare o si sarebbe abbandonato di nuovo al sonno. Non voleva.

Ad Alessio bastò davvero poco per notare la sua stanchezza e, facendo leva su quell'innato istinto protettivo, avrebbe voluto suggerirgli di non sforzarsi, di stare in silenzio e riposare. Ma nemmeno lui fu in grado di rimanere coerente con le idee che la ragione gli offriva – oppure, avere una vera conversazione con il compagno gli era mancato così tanto, come l'aria durante un'apnea, che non aveva intenzione di metterla a tacere nell'immediato. «Che hai sentito?» domandò, allora.

«Te. La tua voce. Non – non mi ricordo le parole, però c'era, anche se... Non riuscivo mai a capirti bene».

Il moro frenò i piccoli movimenti circolari che l'altro stava compiendo con le dita, facendo intrecciare queste ultime con le proprie e depositò un rapido e lieve bacio sul dorso della sua mano. Non disse nulla in replica. Dalla sua bocca erano uscite talmente tante cose che ci avrebbe impiegato giorni interi a riassumerle; ciò di cui era convinto, però, era che le intendeva tutte e non erano soltanto frasi di circostanza. Si limitò a guardarlo con devozione, ammaliato, ignorando il rumore dei monitor che ancora scandivano i suoi battiti cardiaci.

«V-voglio crederti questa volta» mormorò ancora Gennaro, sempre con più debolezza. «Voglio credere che – che resterai, sempre, ma ho... Ho paura. Ho tanta paura».

Un velo opaco ricoprì lo sguardo di Alessio in quell'istante. La sua testa era già piena di rammarico e rimpianti e le mille promesse fatte ed infrante spiccavano sopra tutte. Davvero non aveva idea di come porre rimedio a ciò, in che modo attestare che in tale occasione non ci fosse uno scorcio di menzogna, che era completamente e totalmente sincero, che, dopo aver rischiato di perderlo in maniera definitiva, non avrebbe mai più osato anche solo pensare, ipotizzare loro due come individui separati.

«Ehi» disse, allora, cauto. Si sollevò appena dalla sedia su cui si era accomodato, così da potersi allungare, e sfiorò piano con le labbra quelle carnose e martoriate del compagno. Poi lasciò che i loro nasi si toccassero e che i respiri si infrangessero l'uno contro l'altro.

« _Ti amo_ ». Oh, pronunciarlo fissandolo dritto negli occhi, perdendosi in quell'azzurro così vasto, ebbe un diverso e migliore effetto. Fu lenitivo. «Ti amo e non vado da nessuna parte perché senza di te, non esiste niente. Non esisto io, capito? Il mio mondo smette di girare se tu non ci sei».

In differenti situazioni, Gennaro avrebbe contorto il viso in una smorfia a tali affermazioni, borbottando un " _quanto sei sdolcinato, Alé, madonna, guardati meno film_ ". Quella volta, tuttavia, non poté fare a meno di gioire, essere scosso da un leggero tremore dettato solamente dalla felicità. E sorrise, con Alessio che compì il medesimo gesto.

Fu come se i loro problemi si fossero dissolti, il tradimento fosse soltanto una macchia sbiadita, un particolare da chiudere in un cassetto e dopo gettarne via la chiave.

Piacque ad entrambi illudersi che fosse sul serio così, che non ci fosse più niente ad ostacolarli o ad abbatterli, seppur all'orizzonte si ergesse già una battaglia ben più grande che, però, quella volta, avrebbero affrontato _insieme_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- La prima scena è per farvi venire un infarto e farmi insultare. Vi voglio bene.  
> \- L'ultima è tipo un clamoroso cliché di libri/telefilm/film, tanto che volevo non metterla. Però a me piace, quindi ho pensato che se lo fa gente che viene pagata per scrivere e ci guadagna pure parecchio, allora posso concedermi un cliché anche io in questa che è una fanfiction.  
> \- Questa non è l'ultima parte, ce n'è ancora una, l'epilogo.  
> \- La "canzone" che qui trovate l'ho scritta io. Ma io non sono una cantautrice o che altro, quindi se fa cagare, prendetela un po' come viene. Io, comunque, lancio un feimous hashtag #StillBetterIngliscDiGennaroEAlessio.  
> \- La conseguenza del coma è documentata secondo i miei mezzi. Non sono medico, ma è qualcosa che può effettivamente succedere come conseguenza ad una trauma cranico. E mi serviva qualcosa che gli impedisse di suonare, quindi.. Ci stava. Se poi ci sono informazioni errate, fate finta di niente(?) Credo, è una fanfiction.  
> Ovviamente tutto ciò che trovate narrato è frutto della mia mente malata da persona che guarda troppo Grey's Anatomy, i personaggi non rispecchiano la realtà e blah, blah. Dovevo ripeterlo.
> 
>  
> 
> Non mi viene in mente altro.  
> #tobecontinued per l'epilogo.


	8. And now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Cantami Before you talk».

«Oh, andiamo, non fare quella faccia, ho preso la prima cosa che ho trovato» fu ciò che venne da dire ad Alessio in replica all'espressione disgustata che aveva assunto il volto di Gennaro alla vista della felpa azzurra che gli aveva portato, combinata con un pantalone di una tuta che avrebbe dovuto essere soltanto gettato via tanto era consumato.

Non che avesse voluto essere in tiro il giorno delle dimissioni dall'ospedale, ma – insomma – non voleva neanche apparire troppo blando. «Hai dei gusti orribili in fatto di moda» commentò.

L'altro abbozzò una risata,sporgendosi sopra il letto per un fugace bacio sulle labbra. «Tu metti vestiti color senape e non mi lamento mai».

«È un bellissimo colore».

«Sì, perché tu non riesci a vederlo esattamente per com'è. Fidati, è orrendo». Il moro si ritrasse e spiegò distrattamente i vestiti, disponendoli sul materasso. Poi tornò a rivolgersi al compagno. Data la sua parziale immobilità, lo aiutò a rimuovere il camice da perfetto paziente e a mettere addosso quegli indumenti che aveva portato da casa – e sì, avrebbe potuto lasciar agire qualcuno di nettamente più competente, ma aveva praticamente supplicato chi di dovere per poter essere l'artefice di ogni cosa.

Non fu facile, anzi, tutto il contrario perché da una parte c'era lui che si irrigidiva ogni qualvolta che sollevava il braccio destro del proprio ragazzo e, non appena la presa gli sfuggiva, esso ricadeva inerme e privo di controllo sulle lenzuola; dall'altra c'era Gennaro che si sforzava incredibilmente di compiere quei movimenti che gli erano da sempre appartenuti, però non otteneva alcun risultato.

Alessio notò il suo disagio dal modo in cui lo vedeva aggrottare le sopracciglia o mordersi forte il labbro inferiore; tuttavia, tentò di non darvi troppo peso. Doveva essere la sua roccia in una situazione come quella, mostrarsi propenso al meglio, sebbene avesse la coscienza in netto subbuglio e in contrasto con tali concetti.

«Okay, abbiamo quasi fatto» sussurrò, procedendo a infilare la manica della felpa.

Il biondo, alla fine, si arrese, con un lungo sospiro. Aveva cercato di essere d'aiuto, per non fare la figura del bambino con la necessità di essere sostenuto in gesti così banali e ordinari, ma aveva capito presto che lottando contro quella apparenza avrebbe solamente reso tutto più complicato ed era già stanco di risultare un peso.

Anche quel comportamento non sfuggì all'attenzione dell'altro che ne approfittò per sedersi al suo fianco, sul bordo del letto. Lo osservò per un istante, sfiorando delicatamente la sua guancia con due dita così da fargli sollevare il capo e far incrociare i loro sguardi. Accennò un sorriso – probabilmente di circostanza e privo d'entusiasmo poiché il macigno di tale condizione se lo portava pure lui sulle spalle e non era affatto qualcosa di leggero; ciò nonostante, fu in grado di far curvare all'insù le labbra del compagno. Quest'ultimo scosse la testa e dopo, quasi inconsciamente, i suoi occhi ricaddero sulla sedia a rotelle posta in un angolo della stanza – una di quelle vecchie, grige e poco belle esteticamente (come se fosse stato importante l'aspetto, ma analizzò anche tal particolare). Serrò la mascella: la visione dell'attrezzo lo colpì allo stomaco violentemente, seppur in quei giorni di degenza avesse imparato a conviverci. Aveva fatto qualche giro su di esso, tra i corridoi dell'edificio, spinto da Alessio, da Giovanni o da un'infermiera – la stessa donna cordiale che si era ricordata di portargli sempre una coperta in più.

In momenti del genere non ci aveva fatto caso, si era detto che ce l'avrebbe fatta comunque seppur con il nuovo impedimento, ma l'idea di tornare effettivamente alla realtà stando sopra a due ruote... Beh, era un pensiero che lo atterriva e stringeva una dolorosa morsa attorno al suo cuore.

Il problema principale era che voleva apparire forte e indistruttibile – aveva persino deciso di chiamare i propri genitori, avvertirli di aver avuto un incidente, ma che « _è solo una botta, mamma, davvero, sto bene, non c'è bisogno che tu venga, ci vediamo presto_ » – eppure dentro, inevitabilmente, era fragile come vetro.

E di quella sua debolezza il compagno ne era perfettamente cosciente. «Non dobbiamo usarla obbligatoriamente» gli disse, infatti, facendogli distogliere lo sguardo dall'odioso mezzo di locuzione e permettendo ai loro occhi di fondersi nuovamente. «Possiamo anche farne a meno. Ti porto in braccio io, ovunque tu voglia andare».

«Non essere stupido».

«Sono serio, davvero».

A ciò, Gennaro non replicò poiché, in fondo, sapeva si trattava di un'opzione verificabile e non ne voleva discutere. Sospirò sommessamente e cambiò in maniera repentina il discorso: «Mi hanno tagliato i capelli da schifo».

Alessio abbozzò un sorriso, quasi divertito. Effettivamente, era vero: i medici non erano stati molto attenti a rimuovere parte del ciuffo biondo, appena sopra la tempia dove era ancora presente la medicazione, solo con un cerotto di dimensioni visibilmente più piccole rispetto ai precedenti. Le ciocche ricadevano in maniera più disordinata del solito, avevano lunghezze differenti e alcune erano state del tutto rasate senza attenzione o cura alcuna.

«Beh, c'è sempre un rimedio» disse il ragazzo, allora, e, alzandosi rapidamente, recuperò dalla borsa che si era portato dietro anche un berretto di lana rosso. Non lo porse all'altro, no: glielo infilò direttamente sulla testa, premurandosi di aggiustare quel che rimaneva della lunga frangia chiara sotto la stoffa. «Ecco» commentò, infine. «Tieni questo finché non sono ricresciuti bene». L'espressione che assunse fu estremamente soddisfatta, mentre quella del compagno rasentava l'incredulità.

In quei giorni, la sua premura lo aveva sempre colto di sorpresa; non che prima non ci fosse, ma gli sembrava aumentata – spesso oltre i limiti del consentito. E avrebbe voluto chiedergli di smetterla, di fare meno, di non trattarlo come fosse sempre sul punto di rompersi; eppure non ne aveva mai il coraggio perché averlo in tal modo era un po', in fondo, ciò che aveva desiderato per lungo tempo e mai ottenuto. Quindi si beava delle attenzioni eccessive, le degustava.

Gli dava l'impressione che le cose tra loro fossero davvero cambiate, in via definitiva. Ne aveva avuto la conferma quando Alessio lo aveva baciato senza vergogna davanti ai medici e a Giovanni o nell'attimo in cui non si era mosso da sdraiato sul letto al suo fianco all'arrivo di un'infermiera che era giunta per cambiare la flebo. Solamente qualche mese prima, era sicuro non l'avrebbe fatto, si sarebbe nascosto, avrebbe negato.

Il pensiero di poter stare finalmente sotto la luce del sole con assente riserva lo inebriava.

Così imitò il suo gesto, costringendosi ad essere quantomeno propenso alla positività. «Come sto?» domandò, a bassa voce.

«Sei bellissimo» fu la risposta che riecheggiò nella stanza.

 

**

 

Salire in auto non si era rivelato complicato perché Alessio aveva mantenuto l'intenzione di portare Gennaro in braccio ovunque andassero, beccandosi mille sbuffi e sospiri sommessi. Al moro, tuttavia, non importava: l'obiettivo fisso che aveva era quello di prendersi cura di ogni aspetto della vita del compagno da quel momento in poi e ciò rientrava nettamente nei propri compiti.

Anche durante il breve tragitto che dovettero percorrere si premurò di tenere ben allacciata la cintura e, ad ogni semaforo, allungava una mano sul suo ginocchio – sinistro, sì, sinistro – in lievi e delicate carezze.

Gennaro osservava tutto, ogni particolare, seppur di tanto in tanto il suo sguardo si perdesse fuori dal finestrino, su quelle strade di Milano che... Non conosceva.

No, davvero, non aveva idea di dove fossero e si era seriamente impegnato mesi prima per imparare i nomi delle vie e dei corsi che componevano il loro quartiere e quelle non ne facevano assolutamente parte. Fece una smorfia, allora, voltando appena il capo verso colui che stava al volante. «Dove stiamo andando?» chiese.

«A casa» rispose l'altro, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

«Non – cioè, noi non... Non abitiamo da queste parti».

Alessio accennò una risata e gli rivolse un rapido sguardo. «Tu fidati solo di me, okay?».

«Fidarmi per cosa?».

«Genn, fallo e basta».

Il biondo ammutolì a quella richiesta e, del resto, non era davvero in grado di opporsi in alcun modo. Attese, in silenzio, fino all'arrivo a destinazione: un alto palazzo dalle mura rossicce e rifiniture floreali – un po' antico, in contrasto con gli edifici ben più moderni che lo circondavano.

Lasciò che Alessio lo accogliesse nuovamente tra le sue braccia – abbandonando la sedia a rotelle nel bagagliaio, quale novità – mentre lui si guardava attorno sperando di carpire almeno un particolare, un indizio che gli suggerisse dove effettivamente si trovassero – perché era sicuro di non aver perso _anche_ la memoria.

Giunsero al secondo piano, tramite le scale, di fronte ad una porta verniciata di nero e pomello tinta oro. Aprirla fu un'impresa e Gennaro ne approfittò per «Se avessimo preso––».

«Shh, ce la sto facendo».

Riuscirono ad entrare, dopo qualche lotta con la serratura.

L'appartamento nel quale fecero ingresso non era molto grande: c'era un piccolo, minuscolo ingresso, sulla destra di esso vi era un'arcata che portava direttamente verso quella che pareva una cucina; dalla parte opposta si trovavano due stanze, ma una sicuramente era il bagno.

«Alé, dove siamo?». Fu un lecito quesito.

Il moro sospirò, muovendosi verso una delle camere. Ne varcò la soglia e si fermò; poi depositò un bacio lieve sulla guancia del compagno. «Te l'ho detto» esclamò. «A casa».

Gennaro era ancora confuso. Esplorò di nuovo quel luogo e, finalmente, riuscì a notare quei dettagli che in precedenza non erano rientrati nel proprio campo visivo come tutti i quaderni che possedeva, le cuffie, i cd, il computer; c'era ogni cosa che gli apparteneva, mescolata agli oggetti di Alessio.

E, a completare quel quadro perfetto, spiccava un letto a due piazze saggiamente ricoperto da un piumone color panna.

A tal punto, il respiro gli si smorzò. «Che hai fatto?» biascicò, ma non era propriamente una domanda. Non ebbe neppure risposta.

L'altro ragazzo mosse ancora qualche passo, fino a sedersi sul bordo del materasso con ancora il biondo addosso, che reggeva e stringeva saldamente. «È un posto più piccolo rispetto a dove stavamo prima» mormorò «ma va bene, no? C'è solo una stanza, questa, ed è tutta nostra. È abbastanza spaziosa solo per noi due e credo possa bastarci».

Gli occhi azzurri di Gennaro si ridussero ad una fessura e probabilmente fu una reazione che gli servì per non scoppiare in lacrime; e quello sarebbe stato un pianto misto di gioia e dolore – paradossalmente, provava entrambe le cose nello stesso momento, se mai fosse stato possibile, e non ne capiva davvero il motivo.

Anche tal gesto era sdolcinato, melenso, qualcosa che in precedenza aveva visto soltanto nei film –che sì, le guardava le pellicole romantiche, erano le sue preferite, a discapito dell'opinione altrui – e mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi in uno scenario simile, specialmente non con _lui_ ; perché la loro situazione era sempre stata complessa, una lotta perenne, una relazione masochista e – a tratti – tossica. Un rapporto di dipendenza che lo aveva condotto all'auto-distruzione.

Eppure, allora, si ritrovava lì tra le sue braccia, nel calore del suo corpo, sopraffatto da attenzioni e premure eclatanti che gli facevano battere forte il cuore. «Sei pazzo» sussurrò.

«Un po', forse». Alessio gli accarezzò con due dita la guancia, scendendo piano fino alla linea della mascella, facendo in modo che potessero far incontrare le loro fronti e sfiorare appena i nasi. «Devo chiederti di fare una cosa per me» biascicò.

«Che?».

Ci fu una piccola esitazione e dopo: «Cantami _Before you talk_ ».

Gennaro aggrottò le sopracciglia. _Quella_ canzone era pressappoco segreta, era uno dei pochi argomenti che non aveva mai trattato e fu sul punto di replicare, ma riuscì soltanto a dire «Come s––» e venne interrotto da «Lo so, non avrei dovuto, ma ho trovato il testo e gli accordi e... Voglio sentirla con la tua voce, ti prego».

Il biondo tentennò, prendendo a torturarsi il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Non era che non volesse esaudire quella minuscola richiesta, no, la sua ansia era dovuta a differenti fattori. «Non la posso suonare, Alé» mugolò, quasi si vergognasse di pronunciare una frase simile.

«Beh, la suono io, no? Come abbiamo fatto un sacco di altre volte». L'altro fu risoluto e sorrise, lo fece sul serio, con entusiasmo. «Anzi, la cantiamo insieme, ti va? Io, te e una chitarra e – e non ci serve altro».

A quel punto non ci fu il bisogno di ulteriori frasi di replica. A Gennaro bastò annuire appena, curvare le labbra all'insù ed ogni cosa venne loro naturale come era sempre accaduto, nonostante tutto: a discapito della parziale immobilità che aveva colpito uno dei due, di quel tradimento così errato e doloroso che ogni tanto tornava alla ribalta, ma il pensiero di esso durava talmente poco da provocare un fastidio passeggero di cui, presto, avrebbero scordato l'esistenza.

Perché poi, quando le prime note fuoriuscirono dalla cassa armonica dello strumento e le loro voci cominciarono a sovrapporsi e incastonarsi l'una all'altra, risultò tutto incredibilmente, completamente e inesorabilmente _perfetto_.

E Gennaro aveva avuto sempre ragione a sostenere che la musica, per quanto li riguardava, era qualcosa di più, di vitale, di unico. Era ciò che li aveva uniti, legati in maniera indissolubile, quel che li aveva spinti a scegliersi a vicenda.

In quella piccola stanza c'era tutto.

C'erano i loro sorrisi a tratti un po' imbarazzati senza apparente motivo, c'erano i loro sguardi incastonati, diamanti azzurri dentro occhi color pece, fusi insieme in un contrasto forte, eppure, allo stesso tempo, delicato e magnifico, come se non avesse potuto essere diversamente.

Di parlare non c'era davvero bisogno.

Si erano persi troppo tra frasi non dette o celata.

Bastava cantare.

Bastava guardarsi.

E niente di più.

 

**

 

> _Un anno dopo_

 

«Nervoso?».

La domanda di Alessio riecheggiò nell'aria di quel piccolo camerino dalle pareti eccessivamente bianche che riflettevano, di conseguenza, troppa luce.

«Tu sei nervoso?». Gennaro era ben consapevole che non fosse davvero consono replicare ad un quesito con un ulteriore domanda, ma se avesse dato una risposta concreta, era pressappoco sicuro che da quella stanza non sarebbero usciti perché il compagno, per evitargli l'ansia, avrebbe addirittura annullato la loro esibizione e no, non poteva – _non doveva_ – accadere. Da seduto, lo guardò attraverso il riflesso nello specchio e lo vide avvicinarsi lentamente fino a fermarsi alle proprie spalle e chinarsi per portare i due volti allo stesso livello.

«Io no» esclamò il moro. «Per niente, ma tu––».

«Sto bene, Alé».

«Guarda che non ci sarebbe niente di male nell'avere un po' di p––». Un sonoro sbuffo spezzò quella frase, seguito da un'occhiataccia da parte dell'altro ragazzo che aveva girato di poco il capo, smettendo di osservare i propri capelli tenuti fermi da troppa lacca e il viso reso ulteriormente pallido da eccessivo fondotinta.

Alessio rise, un po' anche per smorzare la tensione – perché ce n'era. «Dico solo che» proseguì, più calmo «è normale essere agitati. Siamo sul palco dove è iniziato tutto e poi––».

«Se questo è il tuo tentativo di tranquillizzarmi, dovresti seriamente cambiare approccio».

«Sei tu che non mi lasci finire».

Gennaro roteò gli occhi. «Bene, finisci».

«Non c'è nulla di cui essere preoccupati. Solitamente la parte più difficile è far sentire la canzone alla persona a cui dedicata, ma... Abbiamo già superato quella fase, quindi...».

Il biondo, allora, rise, complice l'espressione a tratti buffa che il compagno aveva assunto. «Quanto sei squallido» commentò, con ironia e scherzo. Di tutta risposta, ricevette un rapido bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

Scosse appena il capo e, approfittando della ritrovata distanza del compagno che si era discostato per infilare la giacca di tessuto lucido, fece perno sul bracciolo della poltrona con un braccio per alzarsi in piedi. Non fu in grado, tuttavia, di muovere neppure mezzo passo che la gamba destra cedette quasi nell'immediato e sarebbe capitombolato a terra se Alessio non si fosse prontamente sporto nella sua direzione e non lo avesse trattenuto, con un braccio attorno alla vita.

Nascose il viso nel suo collo, mortificato come lo sarebbe stato un bambino di sei anni per aver mangiato troppe caramelle. Era un episodio che continuava a ripetersi ogni qualvolta che si metteva in testa di essere perfettamente in salute e capace di compiere quei movimenti che gli erano sempre appartenuti. Purtroppo, però, non era così: nonostante avesse riacquistato una parziale sensibilità agli arti prima rimasti immobili, ancora non gli era concesso essere totalmente indipendente, seppur cercasse di fingere il contrario.

Il compagno ne era cosciente, ovviamente: percepiva ogni sua frustrazione, tutto il suo disagio, come in quel momento, quando lo sentì tremare e singhiozzare in silenzio. «Ehi» gli sussurrò, accarezzandogli piano i capelli sulla nuca. «È tutto okay, non è successo niente».

Gennaro biascicò qualcosa che, però, fu a malapena percettibile. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per sollevare il capo e mostrare due occhi arrossati e colmi di lacrime. «Mi dispiace» mormorò. «I-io non –mi dispiace».

Alessio lo fissò per un istante e, sotto il proprio sguardo, gli risultò più piccolo e indifeso che mai. Con due dita spostò delicatamente dei ciuffi ribelli che coprivano la fronte dell'altro ragazzo – la frangia era ricresciuta ed anche in fretta – e lo osservò, cercando di celare al meglio l'espressione preoccupata e tesa che, di sicuro, gli si era spalmata in faccia. «Non devi scusarti di nulla» disse, a bassa voce.

«Volevo solo che – che tutto fosse normale, almeno per stasera, e invece nemmeno mi reggo in piedi. Non––».

La frase venne lasciata a metà e il silenzio parve invadere la stanza, interrotto soltanto dai loro accennati sospiri.

«È tutto okay» ripeté il moro e, tale volta, cercò di essere più convincente, pronunciando quell'affermazione con tono di voce più alto, eppure, allo stesso tempo, rassicurante. «Siamo insieme e tra poco canteremo. È più che normale, è perfetto, d'accordo? È perfetto».

Gennaro deglutì rumorosamente, aggrappandosi meglio che poteva alla sua spalla e cercando di tener l'equilibrio su una gamba sola visto che l'altra non voleva rispondere correttamente ai propri comandi. Avrebbe voluto replicare, in qualsiasi modo, ma preferì tacere a riguardo. Socchiuse appena le palpebre e si lasciò baciare una tempia. «Mi porti tu?» mugolò.

E Alessio non se lo fece ripetere poiché ormai era divenuto abitudine e a lui non pesava affatto – in tutti i sensi, davvero.

Avevano ancora difficoltà, momenti duri e tristi che però scivolavano loro addosso come acqua, senza lasciare segni indelebili.

Non nascondersi più, non mentire, non sostenere assurde e inutili coperture avevano donato loro una forza immane che, probabilmente, venne suggellata tale sera, su quel palco dove la notorietà li aveva colpiti e travolti, mentre il pubblico applaudiva a fine canzone e le loro bocche si incontravano sotto i riflettori, senza che nessuno più parlasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine della storia.  
> Grazie per aver letto e per i vostri kudos.  
> Alla prossima.


End file.
